Saviour Forgotten
by Kalliopes Kiss
Summary: ((COMPLETED)) Harry Potter is charged for a crime that he didnt commit, betrayed and forgotten my those he holds dear. HPSS
1. Chapter 1

"NO!! No! Please, I didn't do it I swear! Please! Listen to me, I  
didn't do it."  
  
17 year old Harry Potter was panicking. He was innocent, they had to  
know! Why did no one believe him?  
  
"Harold James Potter is hearby sentenced to life in Azkaban for  
the murder of Ronald Weasly."  
  
"NO!" he screamed. "Please."  
  
He looked frantically around the courtroom. Hermione Granger,  
his former best friend, was glaring at him, utmost loathing in her  
eyes. "Murderer." She mouthed.  
  
"No, Ron."  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"We have an eye witness. Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione took  
the chair. "Miss Granger, please tell us the events that you saw  
concerning the murder of Ronald Weasly that took place on the second  
of January."  
  
"I was heading for the Gryfinndor common room from the Library.  
I was walking up the stairs when it moved to a deserted corridor. I  
was about to turn around and try to find my way back when I heard  
terrified screaming. I ran down the hall, and came to an empty  
classroom." She broke off here, tears running down her face. "I.I."  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger? Please, pull yourself together, you are  
under oath remember!" barked Fudge.  
  
"I." she sniffed. "I saw Harry Potter stabbing Rons now lifeless  
body. he saw me, and smiled, it was a twisted, evil smile. It was all  
I could take. I turned and ran to Professor Dumbledors office."  
  
"Thankyou Miss Granger. That will be all."  
  
"Hermione! No please it wasn't me I swear to you I would never."  
  
"Silence Mr. Potter!" cried Fudge. "You have caused Miss.Granger enough trouble as it is!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Fudge gave Harry a twisted smile. Finally, he was getting what he wanted; Harry potter would not be stirring up ridiculous nonsense about the Dark Lords return anymore! "Albus, the boys wand if you please."  
  
Albus slowly rose from his seat, and withdrew Harry's faithful wand, and handed it to the Aurors outstretched hand.  
  
"Headmaster." whispered harry. "Please.."  
  
He turned to harry. " I am disappointed it you, Harry. I expected better from you."  
  
Harry watched, unable to do anything, as the auror handed his wand to Fudge, who rather too gleefully snapped it in half. He turned to face the audience. Mr.Weasly refused to look at him; he was holding a sobbing Molly. Bill Charlie and Percy were all glaring daggers at him. Ginny and the twins were slumped in their seats, in shock. His eyes darted to his head of house, but McGonagall pursed her lips and turned away. "Please, someone help me, I swear I am innocent, Ron was my best friend, I would never hurt him! I-"  
  
A hand brutally slapped against his cheek cut him off. He looked up into the face of none other than his Godfather, Sirius Black, who, thanks to him, had been freed when Harry had found a certain rat lurking around Knockturn Alley. Unfortunately, he had been poisoned before he could give away any information regarding his Masters return, but even Fudge could not argue with the fact that since he was alive Sirius had to be innocent.  
  
"I am ashamed of you harry potter. I am no longer willing to be called your godfather. You are nothing to me."  
  
Sirius best friend and recent husband Remus Lupin put a hand on the angry animaugus' shoulder. "Sit down, Paddy." he whispered comfortingly.  
  
"Remmy.." Harry rasped.  
  
The werewolf glared at him. "Shutup harry. Your parents would be so ashamed of you. You are not James and Lily's son. They would hate you for this."  
  
Harry stared at the two men he had come to regard as his family in shock. Surly, after what happen to Sirius, they could see that maybe he was innocent. Surly they, out of all the people would know harry well enough to see that he could never kill anyone, much less his best friend. They had seen that in the Shrieking Shack in Harry's 3rd year. Why could they not see that? He frantically backed away, not understanding how they could drop someone they claimed to love as their own son like this. The sea of faces began to swim before his eyes, and his world was suddenly filled with his mothers dying screams as 2 Dementors grasped his arms and led him away to the Hell Hole all wizards and witches feared, known as Azkaban Prison. 


	2. Chapter 2

7 Years Later.  
  
Albus Dumbledoore was sitting in his office, listening to Severus Snape and Hermione Grangers' bickering.  
  
"MISS. Granger, might I remind you that I, not you, am the resident Potions Master and I should think that I should be more than sufficient to do my own research!"  
  
"Well. PROFESSOR, if you would SHUT UP for just two seconds and let me tell you my idea MAYBE you would realize that you are not perfect and even Potion Masters make mistakes!"  
  
"I assure you, you insuffer-"  
  
He was cut off by the office door being slammed open by a quite harrassed looking Draco Malfoy. Albus looked up with a smile.  
  
"what can I do for you my boy? Lemon drop?  
  
"no..thanks Headmaster. I have some rather bad news." Draco caught his breath.  
  
"Well?!" snapped Snape. Ever since Severus had been discovered as a spy 2 years ago Draco had been the Orders main source of information of what Voldemort had planned.  
  
"I'm getting to that Sev." He cleared his throat. "He..the Dark Lord is starting to move. He plans to retrieve the Dementors from Azkaban the day after tomarrow."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione bit her lip. If the Dark Lord succeeded.  
  
"Of corse I am" Draco snapped. "But that's not all. He is planning on taking an heir, someone to be at his right hand, to succeed him when the time comes. Someone he says will be ten times as powerful as he is."  
  
"Do you know who?"  
  
"Potter. He says that he will be willing to join him now."  
  
Albus' eyes narrowed. "We cannot let that happen. If Harry was to join him, I am afraid that there would be little that we could do."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Well.we could..just go to Azkaban and kill him."  
  
Albus sighed. "Yes, that may be necessary. I'd rather not, but if he refuses to join the Order-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked."You would let our fates rest in that.that..murderers hands?!"  
  
"I am afraid that it would be our only choice. It seems that Harry is most likely the only one who has the power to defeat Riddle." Albus sighed.  
  
"Surely he is mad by now? It has, after all, been 7 years." Severus pointed out.  
  
"Yes" said Albus. "That very well may be the case, if it is, I am afraid that he is no use to us, and we would have to kill him."  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed. He knew that Albus was only thinking of what was best for the Wizarding World, but he also felt a twinge of. something. when he heard Potter being talked about like some kind of pawn. The Boy Who Lived was nothing more than a tool. Ironic, really, how the once worshipped Saviour of the Wizarding World was now looked apon as worse than Tom Riddle. Granted, he himself had treated the boy like scum, but he had been shocked to hear he had killed Weasley. He hadn't seen that coming, that much was for sure. Potter had seemed so.gentle. His jade colored eyes, Lily's eyes, so innocent, like an-he quickly cut off that train of thought and turned his attention back to Albus, who was making plans for Potters recovery from Azkaban.  
  
"Sirius and Remus would be best for the job, I believe, Sirius will know how to handle him." He turned to the grand fireplace behind him, threw in some powder and cried "Remus Lupin!" A few minutes later, Remus was in the office, dusting the ashes off his robes, followed closely by Sirius."  
  
Albus quickly briefed them of their mission, and after some whining from Sirius, they were off to the little fortress in the middle of the sea. 


	3. Chapter 3

A young man was sitting in his cell deep in bowls of Azkaban. Long, dark matted hair framed his thin, pale face. Shadowed green eyes partially hidden between long locks that were falling into his face closed from the physical strain.  
  
Twenty-four year old Harry Potter had by no means gone mad. He was currently using the bars on his lone window to do excessive amounts of pull- ups. Intense exercise was one of the things that had helped to keep him sane all these years. In addition to that, Harry Potter, much like his ex- godfather, was an unregistered Animagus. When his mothers screams became to much for him, he would transform into a regal black hawk with bright green eyes and a single silver feather on his left wing and fly up to the tiny window, providing him with his only view of the outside world for the last seven years.  
  
Harry dropped down from the window, and collapsed on the pile of bug infested rags that served for his bed. Panting, he let his mind wonder. He thought about those who had betrayed him, tears coming to his eyes as he thought of his dead best friend. His thoughts turned to Sirius. His betrayal hurt more that anyone else's, Remus running a close second. What they had said to him had broken his heart. He had tried over and over to make himself hate them, but he couldn't. All he felt was an overwhelming since of betrayal.  
  
He missed the people who had betrayed him, yes, but he knew that he could never forgive them. All he wanted now was to get out of prison, and live in a small cottage, away from everyone. Just him, and his magic. At the thought of the magic that had been taken from him, anger welled up in him. That was the one thing that he missed the most. He would never forget the look of Fudge's face when he snapped his precious wand. He smiled as he thought of his first year, when Ron and he fought the troll. He smiled and glanced over at the food that had just appeared by the cell door. "Wingardium Leviosa" he whispered, closing his eyes and wishing that he could only have his magic back. He opened his eyes, and almost fainted from shock. His bowl of.food.if it could be called that, was hovering near the curved ceiling of his cell. "Accio" he whispered, and it flew to his outstretched had. "Bloody Hell." he whispered in awe. "How is this possible?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Well, he supposed it wasn't all that far fetched. A wand only channeled a wizard's magic. After all, he had no wand when he set the Python on Dudley, or blew up his Aunt Marge. His eyes temporaraly lit up. "Expecto Patronum!" he cried, thinking of getting out of the god forsaken cell. The silver stag erupted from his hand. He smiled wryly, a warm feeling spreading through his body. "Prongs" It was like having an old friend back.  
  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were speeding through the misty waves towards the feared fortress. As they drew nearer, Sirius shivered. "I never wanted to come back here." he whispered shakily. "Never." Remus put his arms around his husband and kissed his brow. "I know Siri, I know. In and out ok?"  
  
They walked into the dreary front gate; colds sweeping over them as any happy thoughts they had were sucked out of them. They handed a small package to what they presumed was the Head Guard, and it merely withdrew it into its robes and glided from the room.  
  
Remus put one arm around a trembling Sirius. "Almost through." he whispered.  
  
Two more dementors glided into the room, a young man in between them.  
  
Sirius and Remus gasped. Harry was thin, and pale, there was no doubt about that. But, they could see his bare chest, and by no means was he weak looking. They looked up. His green eyes, no longer the innocent, happy, carefree eyes of his mother, but they shone with intelligence.  
  
"Siri? Remmy?" he gasped. "You..You came!"  
  
He launched forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Him. Murderer." Growled Remus as Sirius pushed his long lost godson off. Harry stepped back. "But..I.."  
  
"Follow." Snapped Sirius. He flicked his wand and Harry was bound.  
  
Heartbroken, Harry followed his ex-fathers to the boat. When they were out to sea, and the prison had faded from sight, Harry whispered "Finite Incatatum" and his bindings disappeared. Tears blurring his vision, he made his escape.  
  
Sirius and Remus heard a whisper behind them. They turned just in time to see a regal hawk take flight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heartbroken, Harry followed his ex-fathers to the boat. When they were out to sea, and the prison had faded from sight, Harry whispered "Finite Incatatum" and his bindings disappeared. Tears blurring his vision, he made his escape. Sirius and Remus heard a whisper behind them. They turned just in time to see a regal hawk take flight.  
  
"Were is he?" inquired Dumbledoore.  
  
Remus sighed. "It seems that our dear Harry is an unregistered Animaugus."  
  
"Oh dear." Albus turned to the fireplace. "Severus Snape"  
  
Severus stepped into the Headmasters office.  
  
"Headmaster"  
  
Albus quickly filled Severus in on the recent turn of events. He turned to Remus and Sirius. "Couldn't handle your godson, eh Black?" Sirius' lip curled. "He is no godson of mine, Snape."  
  
"Hmmm." Severus hummed. "I see that Gryffindor loyalty is not all it's cranked up to be.  
  
"Why you." Sirius lunged at Severus  
  
"Enough!" yelled Dumbledoore. "You are allies now! You must but this aside and do you duty for the Order!"  
  
"Indeed. All right Albus, Ill find your lost Saviour. Although I doubt he will come willingly. Goodbye, Werewolf. Your really should keep your mutt on a leash, by the way." And he swept out the door, colorful adjectives following him.  
  
Severus sighed. It would figure that he would be the one to go and fetch an unstable Potter. He looked up at the sky before apparating to Knockturn Alley. "The gods must have something against me." he muttered, and entered a dingy shop.  
  
"Severus.its been quite a while.." a soft voice greeted him.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Now, Sephens, I really need to find someone."  
  
"No time for a little chat, eh, Sevvie?"  
  
Severus glared.  
  
Sephens straighted up. "Fine. Blood sample?"  
  
Severus placed a vial on the counter and Sephens started muttering an Elven spell. Suddenly he smiled. "Well well. What have we here? I have not heard of this young man in quite awhile."  
  
Severus glared."Well?"  
  
"Your friend is currently residing at Bearings Moore."  
  
"Bearings-" Severus sighed. "Thankyou Sephens."  
  
"Anytime, old friend."  
  
Severus stalked out. It seemed that Potter had not outgrown his knack for getting into trouble. Bearings Moore was a current Death Eater meeting spot, and he knew from what Draco had told him that a meeting was due tonight.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing in the small ring of Death Eaters known as Voldemorts' Inner Circle. The Dark Lord was going on about a most brilliant plan to sway Potter, and Draco was making absolutely no since of it.  
  
"It was too easy.oh, the simple minded fools the Ministry is! And Dumbledoore, turning on his only hope, ah, its almost amusing how easy it was."  
  
Draco sighed exasperatedly. What was too easy? He knew better than to ask, for fear of his master's wrath. Fortunately, his father was not as smart. "What was too easy, My Lord?"  
  
Voldemorts' demonic red eyes turned to Lucious. "Fool" he hissed. "Crucio"  
  
He watched, amused, as Lucious withered and screamed. "Pitiful." he released him. " I suppose I will enlighten you, my pathetic servant."  
  
He smiled. "You see, my most loyal ones," at this Draco held back a snigger. If only he knew..Riddle continued. "Our dear Mr.Potter. imprisoned in Azkaban for seven years now.yes, Mr.Potter is quite innocent." He Laughed. "His so called friends are fools. Turning on their Saviour so easily. Polyjuice works wonders." He turned to one of the masked fiends. "Wouldn't you agree, Blaise?"  
  
"Yes, master. Your plan was quite ingenious."  
  
"Of course it was. You see my followers; Potter would never kill his best friend. Blaise here.he had no problem doing so." He laughed a high, cruel laugh.  
  
Draco's mind was reeling. Potter was innocent? What had they done?  
  
He looked up as there was a *pop* and another death eater appeared in the middle of the circle. He bowed to Riddle, and spoke to him quietly.  
  
"What?!" screamed Voldemort. "You have failed! Cruc-" but the Death Eater quickly said something else, and Voldemort smiled. " Well, you have redeemed yourself. Return to your place."  
  
The death eater faded away, and Voldemort turned back to his followers. "It seems Mr. Potter was removed from his cell earlier today. I want all efforts made to capture him. However. I wonder why exactly, was he removed. Dumbledoore was quite happy to let him rot in a cell before I made plans to retrieve him. It seems, we have a leak. Don't we.Draco?"  
  
Draco stiffened. He had been found out!  
  
"Who dares, My Lord?" He inquired, knowing that it was useless.  
  
"Oh, you know all to well Draco. All too well. Avada Ked-"  
  
He never finished the deadly curse, as a blinding jet of red light was shot out from an unknown caster.  
  
"Malfoy, GO!" Harry Potter yelled. "NOW!!!"  
  
Draco stared in awe. "POTTER???HOW???"  
  
But he never got an answer, as he was knocked into from behind. Harry glanced over and cursed loudly. He sent a yellow beam at Draco, who had the sudden sensation of flying before landing quite hardly on the Headmasters Desk at Hogwarts.  
  
Severus Snape was floored. Potter was innocent? And after all they had done to him, here he was, fighting for the good of the very people who had betrayed him. He watching as the battle unfolded around him. He saw Voldemort send a jet of purple light at Harry's back, and he fell. Whipping out his wand, he jumped from his hiding spot. Reaching Harry, he yelled "Portus" and they were whisked away to Hogwarts Dungeons. 


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledoore was sitting in his office happily sucking on a lemon drop when a bright yellow light enveloped the room. With a bang, Draco Malfoy materialized in an unconscious heap in front of the desk.  
  
"Draco?!" he gasped. He looked over his ex student, checking for injuries. Finding none, he whispered "Enervate."  
  
Draco groaned and rolled over, head feeling like someone was banging his skull with a hammer from the inside. "Headmaster?"  
  
"Oh, my dear boy, what happen? Ill call Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No! No, I'm.fine, uninjured. I didn't even get Cruciatus. I- Vol- He knows! Albus, he tried to kill me, he knows I am a spy! Potter-he-"  
  
"Potter?" snapped Albus. "So he has joined Riddle then."  
  
"No, he.he saved me! He came up out of nowhere, and did something to Voldemort- sent me here.how?"  
  
"Id like to know that as well.even Voldemort himself could not get anything past the wards of this castle."  
  
"Albus! He.oh.gods Albus, he didn't even have a wand!"  
  
"No wand?" Albus starry blue twinkle returned. "Well well.it seems that our dear Mr. Potter has begun to realize the extent of his true abilities."  
  
"But, Headmaster, that is impossible No one can possibly channel that kind of magic. Wandless magic is raw. Unfocused. Wild. He should not even be able to accomplish the simplest spells, especially just out of Azkaban!"  
  
"Hmmm." Albus stroked his beard. "This could be used for the good of the Order. If he is willing."  
  
"Headmaster!"  
  
Albus turned to the fireplace. "Severus?"  
  
"I have retrieved your lost saviour.he is with me in the dungeons." crashes and loud cursing were heard in the background.  
  
"I daresay he is not very happy about being retrieved?"  
  
"Oh no. Really, He's absolutely jumping for joy."  
  
"What happen after Draco was.returned?"  
  
Severus sighed. "he--" Snape was cut off by a bang, and shattering. He he turned his face towards the wall. Albus held in a smile as his features went slack jawed in shock.  
  
"POTTER! HOW DARE YOU-headmaster, can we continue this another time? I have to." His head disappeared.  
  
Albus shook his head. "I do hope.Draco? I must ask you to stay here awhile longer. I need to inform the Order of what has happened.Fawkes? If you would?"  
  
The gold and red Phoenix flew from its perch over to Dumbledoors shoulder. Albus twirled his wand, glimmering gold dust falling onto the phoenix, which burst into song; one that every member of the Order would hear, and know it was time for a meeting.  
  
"Welcome." Albus stood in front of the room, speaking to the Order of the Pheonix. "I am sure you all know by now what this meeting is about."  
  
Hermione spoke up. "So it is true then? Har-that murderer is free?"  
  
"He is currently with Severus in-"  
  
Draco furrowed his brow. "Albus! There is something I did not tell you! How could I forget."  
  
"Just as well. Would you inform us all what happen, even what you have told me, from the beginning?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat and looked around nervously. This would not go over well, he knew. "I..I was in my.meeting, and the Dark Lord was in quite the good mood. He was laughing" Draco shuttered. " And gloating about the simplicity of something, which he was not saying. My father inquired, and he informed us, that.that.it was all a set up. Potter did not kill Ronald Weasly. Blaise Zambini is to blame.  
  
"NO!" Hermione shrieked. "That's not true! I saw Harry Potter kill Ron with my own eyes! I saw him! There is not way."  
  
"We are not MUGGLES, Granger. We are WIZARDS! And you should know of all people that appearances aren't always what they seem. Blaise was Potter. At least, in body. He was using the Poly Juice potion."  
  
"But..But surly, someone would have known? The aurors." Remus looked almost hopeful.  
  
Dumbledoore sighed. "They did not capture Blaise in disguise. The caught the real Potter. Since Fudge refused to use Veritiserum, there was no way of knowing."  
  
Sirius buried his face in his hands. "What have I done? I should have known better.after what happen to me.how could I have been so blind?"  
  
Remus was pale. "He'll never forgive me.what I said.I don't even deserve forgiveness."  
  
"Damn straight you don't."  
  
All faces turned towards the door.  
  
"None of us do." Severus spoke. "And neither will we get it. We threw him aside like a broken tool. Which, truthfully, in our eyes, he was. Who would want a murderer for their saviour, after all?"  
  
Dumbledoores twinkle was non-existent. If one were to look close enough, they would see a glaze of tears. "But we should have known better. This is mostly my doing. I knew Harry. He was one of the most gentle, loving, noble people I have ever had the honor of meeting. He stove to be loved, not for power. Oh, Merlin, I have failed him."  
  
Even Alastor (Mad eye) Moody's one normal eye was slightly wet. "There is enough blame for all of us. We all knew the lad, he was fiercely loyal to those who he loved and that loved him in return."  
  
Hermione had her head leaning against Minerva's shoulder; both women were shaking, silent tears running down their faces.  
  
"Severus, how is he.?" Albus stared at one of the strange devices on his desk, watching it tick, tick away.  
  
"He's currently under the effects of the Dreamless Sleep Potion, in my bed chambers might I add. Health wise, I am amazed. He is underfed, yes, and lord knows he's filthy, but I've never seen anyone come out or Azkaban so..so..Healthy before. He's just as strong, if not stronger, that before he went into that god-forsaken place. And his magical abilities, they have multiplied ten fold. He is quite easily the strongest individual I have ever met. His magic, its..Its inexplicable."  
  
"And his.mental condition?'" Molly Weasly spoke her first words since the beginning of the meeting.  
  
"Stable. He is quite intelligent, er, well as intelligent as he ever was.He is quite obviously not the same, however. His eyes, while showing that he is not mad, are dead. He speaks in a totally listless tone, I don't feel any emotions coming off of him, other than his initial anger at being brought here."  
  
Sirius spoke up. "Where is he to go?"  
  
Albus looked thoughtful. "He would never willingly go with any of the Order, that much is-wait."  
  
Severus looked at Albus, some of his infernal twinkle was returning.  
  
"No."  
  
"But Severus, my boy, he can't possibly feel like you betrayed him. He never trusted you in the first place."  
  
"Exactly! He has always hated me! And most likely still will!"  
  
"Yes, but you are the lesser of the evils! He hated you for being a cruel teacher, and I doubt it was even hate at that, but he hates the rest of the world for betraying him."  
  
"Ah, but that is wear you are wrong my dear Headmaster."  
  
Every head turned.  
  
"Harry?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry waved his hand, becoming fully visible to the entire room.  
  
"You see, headmaster, I hate no one. None of you are worth my hate, just as I was not worthy of your trust and love all those years ago."  
  
Sirius stood and tried to reach out to his godson. "Harry, please, please, forgive me.I didn't know, I swear it, If I had, I wouldn't of."  
  
Harry jerked away. "Don't touch me!"  
  
Sirius eyes filled with pain.  
  
"Yes, Hurts, Doesn't it?" He hissed.  
  
"Harry, I, please.I'm sorry"  
  
Harry sighed and looked away. "So am I, Black. But it's a bit too late for that. That day, in the courtroom, do you remember what you said to me? Do you? Those words have haunted me for seven years. Out of all the betrayals, yours, beyond any doubt, hurt me the most. You, after being framed for your best friends murder yourself, you, that were a father to me, you, who spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime that you did not commit, you, out of everyone, should have seen that it was possible that I was innocent."  
  
Remus spoke up. "But, Harry.even if.you would have.there wouldn't have been anything that we could have done!"  
  
Harry turned to face the werewolf. "That may be. But it would have been one less betrayal to haunt my dreams, and ring in my ears."  
  
Remus, if it were possible, paled even more. But harry wasn't through.  
  
"You too Lupin. Yours was right being Blacks. What was that you said? My parents would hate me. That I was no son of Lily and James Potter. You took my worst nightmare and used in against me. You, who I called one of my fathers, who said I was like a son to him."  
  
He turned back to Dumbledoor. " I know what you want. And I will do it. I will fight this war, and defeat Voldemort, or die trying. Not for you though. Or any of my so called 'friends and family'. Ill do it for my parents. Who would have loved me unconditionally. For Ron." He looked at Hermione. "Who would have known me well enough not to blame me. For Cedric. Who stood by me, and even in death, did not blame me. For all those who have already died at Voldemorts hands. And for me. Because he took anything and everything that was good in my life and corrupted it."  
  
Author Weasly stood up, tear tracks visible on his face. " I'm truly sorry Harry. You were one of us. We should have known that you would never have killed your best friend. For Rons sake, I hope that we can somehow make it up to you." Molly got up and stood by her husband. She looked at her sons' best friend. "Yes, somehow, we will repay you. For our son."  
  
Harry looked at his dead best friends' parents. " I want no repayment. All I want, is for when this war is over, I want to be left alone."  
  
Dumbledoore cleared his throat. "Harry, dear boy..I am truly sorry that I myself did not fight for your innocence. I have failed you as your headmaster, and as head of the Order."  
  
Harry glared at his old headmaster. "Don't dear boy me. I was nothing more than a tool to you, easily thrown aside. The only reason you fought them giving me the Dementors' Kiss was because you know that I must defeat Voldemort."  
  
"I-"  
  
"No. I will work for you. I told you that. But I will never be the person I once was. I don't think I can ever trust you again. Ill win you your war, and that is all."  
  
"That is all I can ask of you harry. I will always regret this."  
  
Harry turned to the rest of the room. "I want you all to know I do not hate any one of you. No, I will probably never forgive you, but I hate noone. All I ask of you is that you leave me be. I don't need companionship, don't try. I don't need your sympathy, which does nothing. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I don't want anyone."  
  
Dumbledoore sighed. No, Harry did not hate anyone. He just didn't feel. The dead look in his eyes reminding the old headmaster of another forgotten boy, looking at him with the same emptiness, only out of pools of navy instead of emerald so many years ago. The emptiness in that one had left, only to be replaced with red hate. He could not let the same evil over come Harry. He had failed Tom Riddle, but he would be damned if the beautiful, broken boy in front of him would fall to the same fate.  
  
Harry looked at the floor for a moment, then raised his head back up. "I take it you are not going to let me leave Hogwarts, correct?"  
  
"That would be for the best Harry. The only ones who know of your being free and innocent are Voldemort and his followers, and of course the Order of the Phoenix. If the Ministry were to find you, they would merely through you back in Azkaban, and we have no proof of your innocence. No, we must keep you a secret."  
  
"Oh, and Voldemort has agreed to keep this under wraps to has he?" Harry asked sarcastically, earning a snort from Draco and Severus, who in return got glares from the rest of the Order.  
  
"No, I am afraid he is not one to be bargained with. We must hide you from him as well anyway. The best way would be to fake your death I suppose."  
  
"And just how do you propose that we do that, oh wise one?"  
  
Albus smiled. "Create a body."  
  
Severus smirked. "I believe you'll have to make that a bit more clear for the rest of these dunderheads." Harry shot him a withering glare.  
  
"Charming as ever."  
  
"Well, I will just need a hair from your head.if you would?"  
  
Harry just looked at him for a minute, contemplating how that would make a body. Severus rolled his eyes and reached over, yanking out Harry's hair. More than one piece. Several, in fact. Harry shot daggers.  
  
"abscissa comas accingo circumfero aegrotus" Chanted Albus. The members of the Order, and Harry, watched, awed, as a soft white light twisted around one of Harry's hairs.* It steadily grew bigger and brighter, till noone could see a thing. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone, leaving a replica of Harry in its place. The real Harry walked up to it, and gazed at his own face. He yelped when the fake him blinked.  
  
"Harry. You can tell him what to do. You need to tell him that he is to appear tomorrow at noon in front of the Ministry. I will already be there. He is to try to curse anyone unlucky enough to be there. And I will proceed to try and stun him, but I won't let it take effect. He is to force me to have to kill him."  
  
At this Hermione spoke up. "Your.your just going to.to..kill him?"  
  
Harry glared. "oh. So u care about a piece of HAIR that looks like me, but u were willing to watch the real me get the Dementors Kiss." She returned her gaze to the floor.  
  
Harry relayed the message, a rather squeamish feeling in his stomach. But then, who wouldn't find it a bit off to tell their hair that looked like them to go get itself killed? 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much to those who have reviewed!  
  
Daughter of Death Mars Moon Star Prongs1- really? I'm honored Athena Kitty-so many questions...umm, Draco told Albus about the lack of a want in the 6th chapter. Wanderingwolf- In awhile. Harry is stiff traumatized and not trusting anyone. Give it time. I'm still not sure how I am going to work that. NAte-thanks...I knew it was either green or blue, took a chance there. Spacecadet- yes, my spelling is pretty bad isn't it? Sorry, ill try to do better. kateri1 Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor- Thanks for all the reviews! I think I have one from you for every chapter. Nice to know someone is following this fic! Lady Phoenix Slytherin Prophetess of Hearts Amy ChristinaLupin1442 barbarataku Slrmn- I'll try to make them a bit longer...i suppose... Joe risi- nope I don't think ill let harry forgive them too quickly, and some not at all. I'm not a Hermione fan, so I don't think they are going to be friends in this fic. ray17 Kiba WhiteFang  
  
*Hugs* you all make me feel so loved.  
  
On to the next chapter!  
  
Harry sat staring into the fireplace in Severus' chambers. The headmaster had seen fit to place him here in the dungeons, rooming with someone he knew would most likely prefer to send him right back to where he had come from. He contemplated the day's goings on. He was quite nervous about the show they would be putting on the next day for the Ministry's benefit, and concealing his identity afterwards. He knew that it wouldn't be too difficult, almost everyone he had known would know about it, and even if they didn't, he wouldn't have had any problems ignoring them anyhow. He sighed as he thought about his old friends. He wanted to be with them, he wished with every fiber of his being that he could trust them again. He thought of his godfather. He longed for the fatherly comfort he once found with Sirius and Remus, but he knew he could never go back to that. He would never risk getting hurt again.  
  
"If I do not give them my trust, they cannot betray it."  
  
He stretched as the ashes curled, the fire having long died out. It was time to work on his new identity. Severus, McGonagall, and Flitwick would be coming soon.  
  
As if hearing their names, said Professors climbed through the portrait hole, Albus following. Harry frowned. He had hoped he would not have to see the headmaster today.  
  
"Potter" growled Severus. "If it is not too much trouble will you accompany us to my lab?" this said quite sarcastically.  
  
"Why, thank you for your concern Professor! Actually, it is no trouble at all!" Harry gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as he said this, just as sarcastically.  
  
Filius Flitwick smiled nervously up at Harry. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter! I was quite, happy, to hear of your innocence!"  
  
"I'm sure you were." Harry snarled bitingly, and was about to say something else, but thought better of it. If he was going to be stuck here working with these.people.he would try and make it as painless.for him.as possible. And even though he no longer trusted or respected the Headmaster, he knew that he was a powerful wizard, and the only thing keeping him from having to become a fugitive. Well, he supposed, Harry Potter was a fugitive, but the person he was about to become was not.  
  
Albus cleared his throat. " What we are about to do is a quite complicated process of weaving together multiple charms, spells, and potions. Highly illegal, it is basically transfiguring you into a different form of yourself, with many complex charms, spun around you to block Identity Spells of any kind, such as the one that shows the name of a body on a certain map." His eyes twinkled a bit, but Harry's darkened as he thought about the old days, when the Golden Trio was carefree and naïve, getting into countless sticky situations with the map, and his fathers cloak. He had no idea where they were now, but he refused to ask. "There will be potions so in the case of any of your blood being taken, it will seem to anyone studying it that it was taken from the body of Aiden Nathair Applin."  
  
"Aiden Nathair Applin." Harry rolled the name around in his mind. "It is acceptable. But what did you mean, a different form of myself?"  
  
"It will still be you, but you will not look like either of your parents. Rather like your spirit taking on its true form."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "That is a ridiculously romantic notion. If it isn't too much trouble, can we get this over with? Some of us have other things to do."  
  
Harry glared. "Next time you are taking on a new identity, we will be sure to just go ahead and rush it without letting you know what's going on first. I'm sure that will go ever well." Secretly, he agreed with Snape. It was. Severus so eloquently put it, ridiculously romantic. Spirit taking its true form? Honestly. He turned his attention back to Albus. "How long will this last?"  
  
Albus looked rather nervous, and emotion not many saw on the great wizard. "Well, it is permanent. If you do not wish to do this, there are other ways. This is, however, the only just about foolproof plan. But if were careful."  
  
"No. Ill do it." He turned to McGonagall. "I'm ready."  
  
McGonagall nodded, she was still quite nervous around Harry. "Very well. I am so sorry Harry, but this transfiguration is going to be quite painful."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm quite used to pain."  
  
McGonagall looked flustered for a minute, then continued. "Please stand in the center of the room, well away from anyone else." She closed her eyes for a second, then raised her wand and cried, "Confingo Novus Corporis! Spiritus Usurpo tui Instar!"  
  
The two wizards and witch watched as a golden light enveloped the young wizard, growing into an almost solid wall, blocking him from their view. Suddenly the light turned coal black, with a few strands of purple and red here and there. "Albus." Minerva whispered.  
  
"It is no surprise, after all he has been through. We couldn't expect any better. It is good that he still has at least some emotions left, there is a chance that he can heal."  
  
Severus looked in shock at the boy. He was never particularly skilled at transfiguration, but he knew the light was something akin to Potters aura, and he also knew that an aura that dark was not a good thing.  
  
Flitwick walked forward and aimed his wand. 'Vicissitudo Cognomen Aiden Nathair Applin!" a silver jet joined the whirling circle around Harry.  
  
The light slowly faded away. Albus walked forward.  
  
"Hello, Aiden." ((Authors Note: Sorry for this. But from now on, Harry is going to be referred to as AIDEN from now on.))  
  
Severus looked over Pot-no, Applin, now. He was no longer the thin man with long, ratty hair that he had been. He was tall, about 5 foot 8 or so, still skinny, but strong looking. He hadn't been weak before, but now, there was something about the way he stood that screamed strength. His eyes were now forest green, so dark a shade; you could almost mistake them for black. His lashes were longer, and his eyebrows were darker, and more curved. His round face, inherited from James, was more angular, his cheekbones sat higher up. His hair was darker, almost as black as Snape's own, but if you looked closely, there was a dark red underlining. He had much longer legs; his robes were riding off the floor, coming almost to his knees. He raised his hand in front of him, looking at his long, thin fingers. He smiled. He had always thought that his own hands were to short and stubby. He waved and a mirror appeared in front of him, and he peered inside. He shook his head for a moment, and took off his glasses and tossed them aside. "I believe this will be a sufficient disguise." He stated matter of factly. His eyes widened at his voice. It was deeper; his English accent was hardly there.  
  
Albus smiled. "Indeed. Severus.?"  
  
Severus glanced up into the Headmasters expectant gaze. Oh, the potion. He glided over to one of the shelves, and grabbed a vial containing a sinister looking substance. "I'll need your blood, Pot-Applin. He handed Aiden a knife. He held out the vial, and Aiden slashed the knife across his finger, letting the dark liquid fall into the potion. Severus held it up to the light, and watched as it turned a dark purple. He smirked and handed it to Aiden. "Bottoms up."  
  
Aiden gave the vial one suspicious look then gulped it down, wincing at the thick texture and horrible taste. He looked up. "Is something supposed to happen?"  
  
"Patience, boy." Severus snapped. Honestly, did he teach the boy nothing?  
  
Aidens eyes went wide as he felt his veins fill with ice. He shivered. As soon as the feeling came, it subsided. Albus waved his wand. "Ponere Cognomen" Silver ribbon shot out of his wand, forming the letters A N A. Albus smiled. "Success!" He clapped his hands. "Meet Aiden Nathair, Unspeakable for the American Ministry, Born in France, moved as a young child to New York, New York, America, retired, and now residing as Duel Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" said to no one in particular.  
  
"Duel Master?" inquired Aiden and Severus at the same time.  
  
Albus nodded. "Duel Master. We cant have this school producing weak witches and wizards who cant hold their own in a fight, now can we? And if our many attempts at Dueling Clubs in the past are any example, we are in good need of an adept teacher, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Harry frowned. "I've never taught before. I don't even use conventional spells, I just use.my magic."  
  
Albus smiled. "Precisely. They need to learn not to depend on their wands. It is doubtful that any of the students, well, anyone actually, will ever reach the level you are currently at, and you have not fully reached your full abilities yet. You can teach them to use their skills in the way that will benefit them and others the most. If you have any trouble, I am sure Severus here will be quite happy to help you."  
  
"Albus, No, I-"  
  
"Thank you Severus! I knew I could count on you!"  
  
Severus blinked, then shook his head. He knew it was pointless to argue. Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard and would, inevitably, get his way in the end. Aiden saw this too, and got a resigned look on his face.  
  
"If I must." They spoke at the same time, for the second time that night.  
  
Albus smiled. "Filius, Minerva? Shall we go to my office to get some tea? I found these lovely Muggle treats." and he floated from the room, McGonagall and Flitwick trailing behind him.  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, I know my chappies are rather short, but oh well.deal with it! Ill try to make them longer evetually.  
  
Translations:the name Aiden means Fiery, Nathair means Snake, and Applin means Son of a Lion. I forget the languages/roots. Confingo Novus Corporis means Make New Body. Spiritus Usurpo tui Instar means spirit take your form. Vicissitudo Cognomen means Change Name. These are all Latin. 


	8. Chapter 8

" So. Potter has joined to Light, has he?"  
  
"Y- yes. my master, there was nothing we could do-"  
  
"Silence! You have failed me. Crucio!"  
  
Screams pierced the night air. "Please, Please, Master."  
  
Voldemort withdrew his wand. "I think. it is time we reminding the world of my presence, is it not, Wormtail?"  
  
"Yes, yes my master, you are wise, master."  
  
"Yes, indeed, they will no longer think of me as some mere copy! Yes, I, Lord Voldemort shall take my rightful place of ruler of the wizarding world."  
  
~~  
  
Aiden and Draco were sitting at one of the tables in the library, Harry practicing controlling his double. He learned that he could feel every thing Fake Harry felt, even the smallest touch of the wind.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. He was hoping to stay with his godfather, now that there was no returning to Malfoy Manor. He preferred to make peace with Severus' other guest first though.  
  
"Aiden."  
  
Aiden hummed.  
  
"I was thinking.I'm not going to cry and beg for your forgiveness, but I want to say that I am truly sorry for what happen to you. I should have been a better spy, it was my job to find out information like that, and I failed. As well as that, I regret the way we. interacted. the years we were in school together. I've grown up a lot, and I realize now that you're not the person I thought you were, and you were right about me. I was a conceited git."  
  
Aiden started to interrupt, but Draco waved him off.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could put our past differences aside and start over."  
  
Aiden looked at his old school rival thoughtfully. Could he forgive him? Given, he hadn't exactly betrayed him, after all, for one to betray someone, they had to be trusted in the first place. And Aiden had never remotely trusted Draco. Besides, he would need someone to talk to, and he had a feeling that he would finally be able to trust Draco.  
  
"All right. Peace?" Harry hesitantly extended his hand.  
  
Draco was shocked. He hadn't expected Aiden to agree so quickly. He slowly reached to meet Harry's hand. "You may need a little help choosing your friends, but I don't claim to be able to help you there this time."  
  
Aiden smiled, remembering their first meeting. " Well just have to find the 'right sort' together then, hmm?"  
  
Draco smirked. "It is doubtful that we shall ever find anyone quite in our class. But we can try."  
  
"As emotionally stimulating as it is to watch this joyous meeting, it is time for the little.act."  
  
Aiden sighed. He wouldn't lie, he was quite nervous. What they were about to do would seal his guilt in the eyes of the wizarding world. He squeezed his eyes shut, steeling himself.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Harry stood in the Room of Requirement. The walls, floor, and ceiling were jet black. Not a shred of light, so he could have absolute concentration. Draco sat in the corners behind him, silent as death.  
  
Fudge stood up facing the crowd and cleared his throat. Dumbledore sat beside him, chewing on a lemon drop. A fat, horribly stretched looking woman in pink sat one his other side. She clanged her glass, and the audience slowly gave the Minister their undivided attention.  
  
"Yes, yes, thank you. Now. I am sure you all know of the escape of the convicted murderer, Harry Potter. For years now, we have been trying to piece together the identity of the new Dark Lord. I think now the evidence is all adding up. When Potter killed He Who Must Not Be Named, he was obviously given control of the minions of.you know. When the boy died in Potters 4th year, It is quite obvious that Potter killed Diggory, and completed taking control of the group You Know Who called his Death Eaters. Here, Fudge shot a dirty look at Severus, who was standing by one of the side doors. Severus treated him to one of his infamous glares.  
  
Fudge nervously coughed, and went on. "Yes, the evidence has all been taken into account. The Boy who was once our Saviour, is the new Dark Lord."  
  
This was Aiden's cue. He was just about to send in the Fake Harry when from the back of the room, there was the sound of someone clapping. " Oh- splendid. You are bigger fools than I thought!"  
  
Dumbledore stiffened and stood. "Tom."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you did not tell them? How good of you to save to surprise for me!"  
  
Aidens' mind was reeling. He truly had no idea what to do. If he were to make Harry fight Voldemort, it would prove nothing. Most likely, Fudge would just say he was fighting for control of the Wizarding World. He sighed and decided to wait to see what Riddle had planned.  
  
Fudge was floored. Just like that, the 'dead' Dark Lord had appeared with no less than 150 Death Eaters. He slid his hand under the table and squeezed a small crystal, magically alerting the Aurors of trouble. They would arrive in mere minutes.  
  
"Yes, my plan did go along splendidly, wouldn't you say so, Dumbledore? You are all fools. You honestly think your precious Boy Who Lived would turn against you? Turn to the very thing that ruined his life? Kill one of the only people that cared for him, not a mark on his head? You see, one of the many reasons I'm going to do this. You are fools, FOOLS all of you. Mixing our race, turning on your own." He laughed evilly. "Yes, your precious Potter is innocent. He has refused my offers, and he shall die, just like you."  
  
Aiden shuttered, Riddle seemed to know him better than the rest of the world. But that is what made him a formidable opponent. At least he had given him a change to prove Harry's innocence.  
  
Dumbledore finally spoke. "No one shall be dying, Tom." He spoke quietly, but still radiating power. "You can not win."  
  
"Oh, but I shall. I grow weary of this game we play, Albus. Look at them, they are pathetic, how can you defend them? They have no one to hide behind now. They want to go crawling back to their Golden Boy. Too bad it's too late."  
  
"Not quite." Aiden made his move, revealing Harry Potter.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. I should have known you would not miss this chance to redeem yourself."  
  
Aiden made Harry laugh in Riddles face, getting a bit of satisfaction out of defying Voldemort publicly and knowing he would live.  
  
"So kind of you to give me the opportunity Tom. Perhaps someday I can return the favor."  
  
" Enough of these pleasantries. He raised his wand, and the Death Eaters did the same, just as the Aurors appeared, and all hell broke loose.  
  
Sweat poured down Aidens' face as Harry fought. He was being cruelly held under the Cruciatus Curse, Voldemort standing above him, laughing. Gritting his teeth, he threw it off, Voldemorts face showing shock.  
  
"So, you've managed to beat all three Unforgivables, eh, Potter? Impressive, I must say. You would make quite a nice heir. We could rule together."  
  
"Fuck that. I'll never join you. Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
The green light sped towards Voldemort, hitting him full in the face. Nothing happen.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Oh honestly, Potter, you really think that would work on me? I am much smarter than you credit me for. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green lightning sped towards Harry, who took it head on.  
  
Aiden fell to his knees, pain like no other coursing through his body. It was all Draco could do not to run to his new found friend.  
  
Harry glowed for a moment, and fell to the ground. Voldemort looked down at the fallen man, and faced Dumbledore.  
  
"Your cause is lost, old man! I have already won! Why don't you give up?!"  
  
"Ill never give up, Tom, just as you will never win."  
  
Severus came to Dumbledores' side, still in shock from seeing the boy he had taught in class so many years ago, so like his father, fall down dead, even if he knew it was not real. He glanced at Albus, who nodded. The rest of the Order gathered around, and simultaneously sent white jets of light at the Dark Lord.  
  
Riddle screamed as the beams hit him. He called his Death Eaters to him, and with many loud pops, they were gone, leaving bloody chaos and screams of pain behind them. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter, been awhile, hope It is ok, I am quite self-conscience, and am quite doubtful of my abilities of a writer. I have been told I need a beta reader but I don't know how to go about getting one, so this will have to do. I try, its my first one, perhaps I will get better as I go along. Don't be to harsh, really I am quite sensitive.  
  
Draco ran to Aiden, who was shaking, sweat breaking out, drenching through his shirt. "Aiden, oh no, come on." he muttered, leaning over his newfound friend. It was killing him, watching Aiden suffer like that, and knowing there was nothing he could do to help. He pulled Aiden's head into his lap, conjuring a cold cloth, and started to bath his sweaty brow. There was nothing he could do but wait for the others to return.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily. This was not how things were supposed to go at all, it couldn't have played out better! It was obvious that Aiden was innocent, not that that would really change anything, but perhaps it was a tiny step in healing the boy-no, man. Voldemort would undoubtedly become careless now, having seemingly defeated his rival. Yes, things were going well. Aiden was quite powerful, he would be able to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all, Albus knew that for certain. He turned to the rest of the Order; who were doing whatever they could to control the masses of screaming, sobbing people; searching out his potions master and nurse. He knew Aiden had to be in rather bad shape, he had felt everything that happened to Harry, and being struck by the Killing Curse couldn't possibly be without consequence.  
  
"Severus! Poppy! We must return immediately." Quietly slipping through the chaos, Albus pulled out a lemon drop from his robes and help it out, whisking the trio to the waiting Draco and Aiden.  
  
Draco looked up when Albus walked in, shadowed by Severus and Poppy. Aiden was still out cold, and was convulsing violently.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin," he gasped, relieved. "He is in bad shape, I didn't know what to do, its nothing like what we expected, he's, he's."  
  
Severus swept buy him, pulling potions out of his robes. He kneeled onto the floor by Draco, and pulled Aiden's head into him lap, pouring a vial of swirling cerulean liquid into his mouth, stroking his throat to make him swallow. Aiden's eyes popped open, and he let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
Aiden had never been in so much pain. Every vein in his body was burning, a raging inferno inside his body. Nails were scraping his skin off, piece by piece, his bones were being crushed, his lungs filled with something, constricting his breathing. Flashes of memories were going through his head, his parent's death, Cedric's death, Voldemorts rebirth, Hagrid's murder, Ron, the betrayal, Azkaban. Ice cold crept over him, once fiery veins filling with ice, this was far worse than the dementors, this would never end, it couldn't, but he deserved it, it was his fault, all of it. He had as good as killed all of them; he was guilty. He sobbed, vaguely aware of someone stroking his hair, panicked voices, it all became a swirl of nothing, as his head lolled and he let unconsciousness claim him.  
  
"Albus! What is happening?! It should not be this bad!" Severus cried when he felt Aiden's body go limp.  
  
Albus knelt next to Aiden, pushing his hair out of his face. " I-oh, Harry.Aiden, I am so sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Know what, exactly?" Draco asked from the corner where he was comforting a distraught Poppy.  
  
"The killing curse, it's.it's tearing him apart, I.I suspect it is something like the saying 'seeing your life pass before your eyes', it's eating his soul. There is no way we could have known, but we should have figured it out, the curse coming from Riddle was pure evil, it is.it's.death.only, he is not dying. Torment of the worst kind. But there is no way of knowing exactly what is happening, there is no way to be sure, or know how to help him, this has never happened before."  
  
"We can't just let him suffer like this!" Poppy cried. "There has to be something!"  
  
Albus looked up wearily. "Let's get him to the hospital wing, then, we will do what we can."  
  
Severus slowly stood, lifting the young man with him, who was surprisingly light, and led the way to the hospital wing, laying Aiden down in a private room, away from curious on-lookers.  
  
Back in her hospital wing, Poppy bustled around, checking vital signs, pouring post-cruciatus potions down Aiden's throat. She turned to the anxiously waiting trio.  
  
"Well, he is stable enough, but he is slipping into a coma, which may be the best thing he could do. Facing the pain while conscience could very well make him lose his mind."  
  
"When will he wake up?" Draco asked, pain evident in his voice.  
  
Poppy shut her eyes briefly. "I.I really don't know. He.he doesn't seem to be fighting at all, but that's.I was not trained to deal with this, it is more, physiological I believe, he is in pain, yes, but its.its unlike anything I have ever seen before."  
  
Albus stared at the form on the bed. For once, the great wizard had no idea what to do. "Perhaps.perhaps we should ask assistance of Miss. Weasly."  
  
After the death of her brother, Ginny Weasly had gone on to be a Mediwitch of sorts, more in the physiological area though, unlike Poppy. She was renowned for he skills; many were indebted to her, including Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were well on their way to a normal life with their son, thanks to her.  
  
Poppy nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes that would be the best chance we have." 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Well. I have been informed, in an oh so kind way, (and I do sincerely thank the reviewer who left me that review, for being so nice about it) that I should apologize to all of you for the less than satisfactory work I have been doing, and take down this story immediately, since I do not care enough to do a good job. However. I will not be doing so, and I apologize if reading this causes you any undo stress. I also sincerely apologize for any misspellings or shortenings of words in previous chapters and I shall strive not to make such a horrible mistake again. I do hope any more chapters posted will live up to your standards. Thanks again, to all my reviewers! Hugs all around.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful beta, Jaded Angel!  
  
*****  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting in her office at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She had just finished a meeting with Alfred E. Douglas, who had been at the Ministries meeting yesterday, and had been caught between at least three hexes, and was now quite out of his mind. If today got any worse, she would find herself in need of her own services. She was just pouring herself a cup of tea when Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in her fireplace with a pop.  
  
"Miss. Weasley! Such a pleasure to see you!" the headmaster chirped cheerily.  
  
"Yes, indeed Professor. To what do I owe this surprise?" More work for her, no doubt.  
  
The headmaster's face became considerably more serious. "I am afraid we are in need of your services. If you could come to Hogwarts immediately, Poppy will explain everything to you. I have business to attend to, I'm sure you understand. But it is quite mandatory that you come over here."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I will have Paulette take over the rest of my patients. Let me inform her and I will be right over."  
  
"Thank you child. I hope it is not too much of an inconvenience for you."  
  
"Not at all Headmaster."  
  
"Good, good. You'll meet Poppy in the Hospital Wing then. Good luck." And he was gone.  
  
Ginny sighed. What with all that had happened yesterday, there was no rest for anyone working at St. Mungo's, and she was sure, now that the Dark Lord had officially made himself known, that St. Mungo's would have no shortage of patients from here on out. She pulled out a paper, and started filling it out, feeling a bit of remorse for Paulette, who was busy enough as it was. A wave of her wand, and she sent it on its way. Packing up her bag, she stepped into the fireplace and the green flame whisked her away to Hogwarts.  
  
Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were sitting in their chairs on either side of Aiden's bed. The young man had been slipping in and out of a coma all night. Everytime he tried to wake, he was would shriek and arch his back, clawing his own skin. Potions would be poured down his throat, and he would fall back into oblivion. They both sighed as he started to stir again.  
  
Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, into the oh-so-white room that was the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was bustling about, tending to a first or second year Hufflepuff. She was about to make her presence known, when a blood curdling shriek came from one of the private rooms. Poppy immediately dropped what she was doing, and rushed to the room, Ginny following curiously.  
  
A young man with dark hair and pale skin was shrieking and clawing himself, angry red scratches from his nails down his face. Two people she recognized as her old Potions Master and Draco Malfoy were trying fruitlessly to hold the poor man down. Poppy brought out a vial of pale blue liquid, which Ginny recognized as one of the strongest sleep inducing calming painkillers there was. Severus saw what she was about to do, and growled out "No more of that! That would make his eleventh dose in less than 17 hours! It could kill him!"  
  
"Well he'll kill himself if he keeps this up" grunted Draco, who had just been clawed across his cheek. "GODS! Just give it to him already!"  
  
Poppy finally managed to make the young man accept the potion, and he instantly quieted. Severus threw himself down in his chair. "Fine. If he is 'calmed' into death, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Poppy huffed, and was about to reply when she saw Ginny hovering in the doorway.  
  
"Oh! Ginny dear I didn't see you there!"  
  
Ginny smiled at the woman. "That's all right, I can see you were quite busy. Er, Albus said you were in need of me?"  
  
Poppy looked sadly at the form in the bed. "Yes.I believe I can trust you when I tell you that none of this is to go past this room? Not even your colleagues at St. Mungo's, and especially not this Ministry."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Of course."  
  
Draco stood and gestured to his vacated chair. "Have a seat, miss."  
  
Ginny glanced suspiciously at Draco. Since she never saw him, she still wasn't used to him being nice, even though she knew he was working for Dumbledore.  
  
Poppy sighed and began to explain. By the end of the story, Ginny was floored. "So.. So that is.. Harry. I can't believe it." She knew he was innocent, there was no doubt about that after yesterday, but after hating him and believing he had killed her brother for seven long years, it was hard to take it all in at once. Then, the problem began to dawn on her. He had spent seven years in Azkaban, surrounded by Dementors, and now, he had experienced death, and lived again, through a curse cast by the Darkest Creature imaginable. If he had a shred of sanity left in him, she would be quite surprised.  
  
She drew her wand, and whispered a spell, allowing her to see a glimpse of Aiden's mind. She sighed and turned to the three impatient on-lookers. "You were right in calling me. I think the pain he suffers is self-inflicted, like he is forcing himself to relive the memories over and over. It is really up to him now, we can try to help him, but there is no certain answer. If he decides he wants to live, we're good. Right now, he won't let himself wake."  
  
Poppy and Draco's faces fell, but Severus spoke up. "You say we can help him. How?"  
  
"It's quite tricky. I will have to send someone into his subconscience to see what the problem is and try to convince him to pull through."  
  
"You can't go in yourself?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. I have to remain here as an anchor, connected to the person going in, or they could be lost, and if the anchor is not trained extensively, all three could become.simply putting it, brain-dead."  
  
"Well, who can go into his mind?" inquired Poppy. "I imagine it can't be just anybody."  
  
Ginny bit her lip. The only people she knew of that were experts in this particular branch of magic worked for the Ministry. An expert in Occlumency and Legilimens would do however. "I suppose we will have to wait for the headmaster to return."  
  
"And why is that?" snapped Severus, who was tired of waiting, and, even though he wouldn't admit it, tired of seeing Aiden suffer.  
  
"The headmaster is quite accomplished in Occlumency and Legilimens. We can't get another trustworthy person who has been trained as I have, and that is the next best thing."  
  
Snape frowned, but kept quiet. While he would begrudgingly admit that he didn't hate the boy, deep down inside he admired him actually; he didn't want to go on a day trip into the mind of a disturbed refugee. Draco glared at him and spoke up. "Sev could do it, couldn't you, Sev?"  
  
"No. I couldn't." Severus growled.  
  
Draco crossed his arms. "Oh, I thought you were rather skilled in the art." He smirked. "Oh well. I can do it, I am not bad at it myself."  
  
Severus knew perfectly well what Draco was doing, but spoke up anyway. "Very well, I shall do it. The two of you are brain dead enough as it is."  
  
Draco smirked. "Yes, I'm sure you have our best interests in mind."  
  
Ginny rubbed her hands together. "All right. Professor Snape, I'll need you to come over here and put your right hand on his forehead. Severus complied, feeling the scar, bloody from Aiden's fingernails, and the too- hot skin. Ginny grasped his other hand in her own.  
  
"Ok" she said quietly, "I'm going to make our connection now, and right afterward send you in. All you have to do is let me guide you. Once you're in, if I pull your hand off of him, it will break the connection. I will only do that if something goes wrong, and I'll be able to sense it if it does, so don't worry. If everything goes according to plan, he will push you out on his own." She cleared her throat. "Are you ready?"  
  
Severus glared and nodded. Ginny closed her eyes, and a silvery mist surrounded the trio. Severus felt like his was being sucked into a whirlwind.  
  
When the world was upright again, he looked around. There wasn't a shimmer of light anywhere. His eyes slowly became used to the darkness. He seemed to be in a large black box. Unsure of what to do, he called out "Aiden?"  
  
A small voice behind him answered. "Hello."  
  
He whirled. A small boy, no more than seven or eight stood before him. "Hi" the boy whispered. "Who are you? My name is Harry."  
  
Severus stared down at the tiny boy. He was thin and pale, dark circles under his eyes, wearing way to big clothes.  
  
"My name is Severus Snape. You. you don't know me do you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Are you here to yell at us too?"  
  
Snape frowned. Us? Too? "No, Harry I'm not."  
  
The boy smiled. "Good. I have been so lonely. You're the first one that let me get to here."  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
The boy looked at his feet. "There are two other people here a lot too. One of them calls me Little Prongs, and the other holds out her arms to me. I-I think they are my parents. I've never really met them you know."  
  
Severus felt a twinge somewhere in his chest. The boy seemed so fragile and innocent.  
  
Young Harry continued. "I always try to run to them, but there is always a bright green light and they disappear."  
  
Severus kneeled in front of the child. "Well, I'm not going anywhere yet. But, can you tell me something?"  
  
The boy nodded and put one of his small hands on Severus' knee.  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'us too'? Who else is here?"  
  
Harry bit his lip. "Lots of people. They come to yell at us. Sometimes they make the other man scream."  
  
"The other man?"  
  
Harry nodded. "He keeps me here. I ask him to leave, and then he says 'No, it's better here.' And then the other people come, and yell at me and hurt him. Then there is a lot of green light, and he screams and then.they are all gone. And the man says 'See.its better here.'"  
  
Severus put his hands on Harry's small shoulders. "Can you show me the other man?"  
  
Harry trembled a bit. "Promise you'll stay with me? He is going to be mad. He is very mean." he whispered.  
  
Severus stood and took the small chubby hand in his own long pale ones. "I promise to stay."  
  
The boy tightened his grasp on his hand and smiled. "Ok then."  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and there was a whisper of.something. He opened his eyes again and pulled Severus around till his was facing a dark form, so pale and thin, wearing rags, his face shallow, his eyes dead. It was Aiden.  
  
"Severus." he spoke sadly. "I suppose you are here to make me come back."  
  
Severus nodded. "Indeed. You are needed out there."  
  
Aiden sighed. "I know I am.but it's almost peaceful here. That is something I do not get a lot."  
  
Severus didn't really know what to say. "I-" he started. "Please wake up. You have to. You know we are lost with out you."  
  
Aiden's eyes became even sadder. "Yes.I am the ultimate tool of the Order, aren't I?"  
  
"No, no, you are not a tool. just..." He broke off. It did seem that way didn't it?  
  
"Don't bother Snape. They cast me aside, now they need me back.I am just a human, they don't see that. They see the thing that will get rid of Riddle for them. They need to fight their own battles. I'm tired. It hurt...so so much. Have you ever felt.no, you haven't. I am the only one in the world who knows what death feels like. There is nothing good left in me now."  
  
Severus gut twisted. Aiden sounded much like his own thoughts. He often felt used as well. used for his spying, cast aside as soon a someone else came along, dragged up again when there was something no one else wanted to or could do.  
  
"Yes, I understand that." he spoke quietly.  
  
"Do you?" Aiden looked at him.  
  
"More than you know." he whispered sadly.  
  
Aiden gave him a contemplating look. "Yes, I suppose you do."  
  
Severus met his eyes.his own pain reflected back in them. They just looked at each other for a few seconds.till Aiden finally looked away.  
  
"I.It will hurt so much to wake." He said to the ground. "They will all be there again.I won't be able too."  
  
"Who?" asked Severus.  
  
Aiden's eyes went cold. "I'll show you." 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter... if people want me to redo it, I will. With what, I don't know, you'll have to let me know; after all.it's all about what the reader wants. ho-hum. Anyway. Read on.  
  
*****  
  
Aiden squeezed his eyes shut. The younger Harry, who was still standing next to Severus, squeezed his hand tightly. "Don't leave me.please" he whispered again.  
  
Severus glanced down at the boy. He was shaking. He kneeled next to him, and put one arm around the boy's frail shoulders. "I'm not.don't worry." Harry just clung tighter to his hand, staring over his shoulder. He looked back up at Aiden, and was surprised to see that the three of them were no longer alone.  
  
A huge man, a small, bony woman with an abnormally long neck, and a whale of a boy were glaring at him. They didn't seem to notice Snape, and advanced on Harry, hissing at him.  
  
"Freak.worthless.a hazard to everyone around you.no good.couldn't beat the abnormality out of you, no, nor fuck it out of you, your just a freak, nothing more."  
  
Adien was watching his younger self cower into Severus' robes a sad, painful look on his face. What Severus presumed to be Harry's 'family' faded out of site, only to be replaced by very familiar faces.Draco Malfoy.and himself, whispering insults."Boy who Lived.no good.Stupid.mudblood. just like your father.you'll never be anything. worthless" He could feel the pain it had caused, the anger. He looked at Aiden.who merely looked back at him.sad and calculating. "Sorry" Severus whispered. "So sorry."  
  
He looked back up.Draco and himself were gone, replaced by two people he never hoped to see again.  
  
'Lily." he whispered. She looked exactly how he remembered her. She had been one of the only people to ever be kind to him, and he had pushed her away. He glared at the image of James. How he hated the man. He looked down at his enemy's son. The resemblance was amazing, except for the eyes of course. Then he looked back up at James. Seeing them together made him realize something. They were two different people. and for the few years he had been teaching Harry, he had treated him like James had treated Severus when he was a boy.always trying to make life harder for him. He had treated him like his father.not a separate person. His hand involuntarily tightened around the young boy's as Lily and James' faces twisted into looks of utmost loathing, and began growling spiteful words at their son.  
  
"Your fault." James glared at Aiden. "He wanted you, not us." Lily hissed. Aiden was crying silent tears now, and Harry was sobbing into Severus' arm. "You are no son of mine." James practically screamed. Severus didn't know what to think. Had Azkaban done this to him, or was this the guilt he had carried ever since he entered the wizarding world? It pained him to think of the young man living with this for so long.  
  
He turned his attention back to the scene unfolding in front of him. Lily and James had dissappeared, replaced by a boy of about 16. Cedric Diggory. "You killed me Harry. I trusted you. You did it. He wanted you, not me. You should have known. You brought him back. It was you. Your blood gives the Dark Lord Life."  
  
Cedric turned into the Weaslys. "You killed our Ron.."  
  
Fudge. "Guilty"  
  
Albus looking at him, disappointment and anger in his eyes.  
  
Hermione.screaming at him for killing his best friend and her boyfriend, tears running down her face.  
  
His teachers.whispering and glaring daggers.  
  
Sirius.raising his hand to strike him.  
  
Remus.telling him he was no son of James Potter.  
  
Finally.Ron. "If it wasn't for you.I would still be alive. They killed me to get to you. I should have never been your friend, you worthless fuck."  
  
Both Aiden and Harry were sobbing now... Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck.whispering "Stay.. Don't leave..."  
  
Then Ron was gone, replaced by someone Severus knew all to well.  
  
"I just want you.If you had come to me.all these people would be alive.wouldn't they? Yessss.you see, my little snake.I just want you.just you.and you will die.yes.you will. Avada Kedvara!!!"  
  
The green light seemed to flood all of existance.pain like Severus had never felt before ripped through him as Aiden and Harry began to fade to nothing.Aiden whispering "You see.that is why I cannot wake.it's all true." Harry with tears rolling down his face, "You said you wouldn't leave me.I knew you would."  
  
And then he was in the Hospital Wing.Ginny and Draco's worried faces swimming in and out of focus, Aiden was thrashing on the bed again. "Harry." he whispered.and then there was blackness. 


	12. Chapter 12

Severus awoke to fog. Lots of it. Everywhere. He could vaguely remember Ginny and Draco's worried faces blinking in and out of existence over the past.how long was it since.  
  
Since.  
  
He couldn't seem to remember.  
  
"What-" He couldn't seem to get it out. His tongue stuck to the top of his mouth. A blur of grays and silver put something to his lips, and he automatically opened his mouth, and a cool liquid slid down his throat. Draco's smiling face slowly came into focus, surrounded by the white. Oh. he must be in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living, Sev!" Draco chirped cheerily.  
  
"Bugger off." He pinched to bridge of his nose, trying to sort out his thoughts.  
  
"My, my, however did we get by without your ever so charming disposition?"  
  
Severus glared. "Wha- How long have I been here?"  
  
"Two days. When you got back.you just called for Harry and dropped, you've been sleeping ever since."  
  
Draco handed him a glass of water, which he drank greedily. "Back?"  
  
Draco's eyebrows knitted together. "You don't remember?"  
  
"No,I-"  
  
A door opened with a bang. "Draco! Hurry you have to help us.Aiden is at it again..Hurry."  
  
Draco set the glass of water on the bedside table and jumped up to follow Ginny to the other room.  
  
Severus frowned. "Aiden. Harry. Voldemort." It all came rushing back to him. He bit his lip. Harry had seemed so defeated when he left, and Aiden so.sad. Now, Severus Snape was not a nice man, but he did pride himself in having a shred of humanity left in him, no matter what his students said. He had been uncharacteristically caring towards the young Potter; he couldn't help but feel a bit.protective. The Harry he had encountered had been so hopeful, so unlike his older self. He had latched on to Severus after his first kind word.  
  
Ginny emerged from the doorway to sit by Snape's bed.  
  
"Well?" She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well what, you stupid girl?"  
  
"What did you see? Did you find anything out?"  
  
"You were connected to me, where you not?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Yes.but I could not see or hear what you saw and heard. I could just feel you. Right before I pulled you out, I felt you panicking, so I had to break the connection. Can you tell me what happen?"  
  
Severus frowned. He wasn't quite sure himself. "I. I am not entirely sure that what Aiden is going through is entirely self induced. Partly, to be sure, but there is more. He said he tried to wake up.he showed me what happen when he tries to wake."  
  
"He didn't try to throw you out? Not even at first?" Ginny looked surprised.  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny hummed. "Interesting."  
  
"Are you planning on sharing what you find so interesting, or can I continue?" Snape barked irritably.  
  
"Oh.it's nothing really. Just, I am very surprised he showed that level of trust in anyone. Continue please."  
  
Severus explained in great detail everything that had happened. By the time he was done, Ginny was looking quite pleased. "Well!" she smiled. "This is good news!"  
  
"Indeed? I am glad to hear that!"  
  
Ginny and Severus looked up to see the Headmaster and Sirius.  
  
"Good evening Headmaster." Ginny smiled. Severus nodded in his general direction.  
  
Albus smiled warmly. "I thought you might be hungry, I know how time consuming work can be, can't have you forgetting to eat!" He gestured to the trays he and Sirius were carrying. Sirius headed off to give Draco and Poppy their meals, and Albus sat down with Severus and Ginny, conjuring a Tray for Severus and a squishy looking armchair for himself. Sitting down, he beamed at the duo. "So! What news do you have for me? Everything is going well, I trust!"  
  
Ginny nodded, swallowing. "As well as one could hope in this situation. It seems that Har-Aiden is not doing all of this to himself. From what Professor Snape has told me, it seems that You Know Who is a good deal responsible for his not waking. Aiden is simply protecting himself from the pain."  
  
Albus sat back, tapping the tips of his fingers together. "I presume this has to do with the connection he has with Voldemort through his scar?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "That is the most likely answer."  
  
Severus frowned. "It's all very nice that we know what is wrong with him, but how can we help him? Some of us need to get back to our other responsibilities."  
  
"I am not sure. I have theories, but they are just that, theories. I don't know for certain."  
  
Albus leaned forward. "We have faith in you Miss Weasley. Tell us, and I assure you we will do anything in our power to help."  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "All right. The first time Harry was hit by the killing curse, his mothers love saved him. Normally, that would not have worked. Voldemort's soul, if he even has one, is pure evil. He has no capability for love. It is the same concept as light driving away the dark. Voldemort's killing curse was pure hate, Lily countered it with pure love."  
  
At this Albus smiled. "It is too bad you declined joining the Order, Miss Weasley. That idea is the basis of our offence against Riddle. Mr. Draco Malfoy first discovered the process of putting our love into a spell to drive Voldemort back, similar to a Patronus, actually. It has been most useful, it was that which make Riddle retreat the other day at the Ministry."  
  
Severus broke in. "Yes, but how will that help him? We can not exactly use the spell used to get rid of the Dark Lord to bring back Mr. Applin now can we?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Allow me to continue. When the decoy took Voldemort's killing curse, it should not have had this much affect on Aiden. It must have been extremely powerful, more so than anyone ever though him capable of."  
  
"Are you saying Voldemort's powers have increased?" inquired the Headmaster.  
  
"Not drastically. We all know that he is gathering power, but no matter how powerful he gets, he should not have been able to do what he has. The curse reached out to Aiden through his connection to the decoy, and the result is that Aiden's connection to him is multiplied ten-fold, giving Voldemort free access to his mind."  
  
"Didn't he have that before?" asked Severus.  
  
"To a certain extent." Ginny replied. "Since Voldemort thinks that Aiden is dead, he has not yet found out about the connection. It is only a matter of time however. As soon as Aiden awakens, Voldemort will most likely be able to feel him, and he could control him easily. What Aiden is going through now is just.. Backlash of Voldemort's feelings. Voldemort doesn't even know he is sending Aiden these visions, if he did, Aiden would most likely die. He never had as much control before."  
  
"Why is this time so different?" inquired Albus.  
  
"Like I said, the curse was at least a hundred times more powerful. We all know the effects of Unicorn Blood, I'm sure. Voldemort has a half-life. That is one of the factors. The other is the circumstance of his rebirth. He is not truly human, and thus, incapable of human emotion."  
  
"I never thought he was." Muttered Severus.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Neither did anyone else, I am sure. Never the less. All he feels is hate, and I'd say a good portion of that was directed at Harry Potter, so when the curse hit the decoy, the results you can see for yourself."  
  
Albus settled back, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"I fail to see how this is classified as 'good news'" growled Severus.  
  
Ginny began to explain. "Aiden will wake up on his own. Voldemort is not keeping him in this coma, and neither is he. It's merely a defense mechanism. His subconscience won't even register the change; he'll just wake. All it takes is for Voldemort to let down the defenses around his own mind for just a second, and it will free Aiden."  
  
"But didn't you say that when Aiden awakes, the Dark Lord will realize the connection?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Yes. That is the thing that worries me. I can put up a temporary barrier, and the connection will go back to being like it was before. Aiden will have to fight it himself however if he wants to cut it off completely."  
  
"And just how is he going to do that?" Severus sighed. This was going nowhere fast.  
  
"Occlumency is a start. Killing Voldemort would finish it."  
  
"Kill Voldemort."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what makes you think Mr. Applin can do that?"  
  
"You must have noticed how powerful Aiden is." Albus spoke up. "Even I can not perform wandless magic to the extent he can, and that is without training! The Order developed a spell that when we cast it, Voldemort is driven back. If Aiden were to cast it, the effects would be greatly magnified, perhaps even enough to kill Riddle once and for all."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Exactly. I must go check on Aiden. Thank you for coming by, Headmaster."  
  
Albus smiled and stood. "Indeed. Now, I have a meeting, so I must take my leave as well. Good evening to you both."  
  
Severus watched as the Headmaster exited, and couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Aiden, and that Albus was expecting an awful lot of the poor man. It had taken Severus months to even get weak results when he attempted the spell they expected Aiden to perform, and he somehow doubted that Aiden was any better off than he was.  
  
Draco and Sirius sat quietly, each at the opposite sides of Aiden's bed. Draco studied Sirius' face. He was pale, with circles under his eyes, which were rather misty. Draco sighed softly. Sirius and he had never been on really good terms, but he felt sorry for the man. He really did care for Aiden, people were just foolish. He didn't blame Aiden for not accepting him back in his life quite yet, but he hoped that the pain Sirius caused him would die down, and they would at least be able to stand each other. He looked up when Ginny walked in, and smiled softly. She really was an amazing woman. Her work, he character, everything. She was everything a Gryffindor should be. Not that he would ever admit that was an admirable quality though. He was a Slytherin, after all. But he couldn't help but notice that the woman had.something. She glowed, and walked with so much confidence. While she was not a member of the Order, she fought tirelessly in her own way. He stood and offered her his chair, and she sat, thanking him. There was silence for a few minutes as they just looked at the unconscience man. Finally, Ginny spoke to Sirius.  
  
"He will wake up soon you know."  
  
Sirius brightened immediately. "Really?"  
  
"Yes.you really need to get some sleep. As much as I am sure Madame Pomfrey would be glad to see you, I don't want you to become a patient. You too Draco, both of you look exhausted!"  
  
Sirius stood tiredly. "Yeah.are you sure I can not be of any help?"  
  
Ginny shook her head and shooed him out, and turned to Draco. "You too, go on."  
  
He shook his head. "You need the sleep more than me. Why don't you go lay down in one of the other beds, and I promise to wake you if anything happens."  
  
Ginny looked thoughtful. "All right. We'll take turns though, wake me in a few hours so you can sleep too, ok?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
She smiled at him, and he warmly returned it, something fluttering somewhere in his stomach.  
  
Draco jerked, he had dozed off, his head lolling towards his chest. Groaning, he looked at the time. It had been six hours since he had sent Ginny off. He groggily got up, he really needed to sleep. He made his way out to the other beds. He gazed down at the bright red headed girl, she looked so peaceful. He really didn't want to wake her. He glanced at the bed a few beds down. Apparently Poppy hadn't let Severus leave yet. He pulled a blanket over Ginny, and went to wake Severus.  
  
Severus saw Draco come in, and saw him watch the young woman sleep, such tenderness in his eyes. He smiled sadly, he had been afraid Draco would turn out like he had, bitter, and unable to trust anyone enough to love them. He turned and feigned sleep, so Draco would not realize he had been observed. He opened his eyes again when Draco poked him, whispering "Sev."  
  
He rolled over, and appearing adequately grouchy for someone who had supposedly just been woken up in the middle of the night, growled "What the bloody hell do you want?"  
  
"Could you keep an eye on Aiden for awhile? I am exhausted and Ginny is sleeping."  
  
"And I wasn't?"  
  
"Awww.come on Sev, I didn't want to wake her...she looked so peaceful."  
  
Severus raised his eyebrows. It was dark, but he thought Draco blushed slightly.  
  
"Very well." He rolled out of bed, and took Draco's vacated chair and Aiden's side. He looked so tranquil, although Severus knew otherwise. He sighed, and smoothed a strand of black hair out of the young mans face, jerking his hand back like lightning when he realized what he was doing. He was a malevolent bastard, and quite content to be that way. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. 


	13. Chapter 13

The first rays of the sun were starting to peek in the window when Severus woke, feeling a pair of eyes on him. He raised his head, looking at the forest green eyes peering at him from the bed. He just looked into those eyes for a few moments, then shook his head.  
  
"And why, exactly, are you staring at me?" he growled.  
  
Aiden just stared some more.  
  
"Mr. Applin. Would you be so kind as too." he trailed off. He was awake! He stood and swept out the door to find Ginny.  
  
Ginny stirred.something kept poking her. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name. She pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"MISS WEASLEY!"  
  
She jumped up, looking around wildly for a minute, finally focusing on an annoyed Potions Master. A few beds away, Draco woke and blearily glared at Severus.  
  
Unaware of the glares from Draco and Ginny, Severus calmly stated, "Mr. Applin has awakened." The effect was instantaneous. Ginny was up and heading towards Aiden's room, babbling about barriers, and Draco was trying to untangle the covers from his legs as fast as he could.  
  
"Professor Snape!" He heard Ginny call out. He headed back to the room, followed by Draco.  
  
Ginny had her wand out, and she was chanting in a language that Severus only heard once in his life, spoken by Lily Evans.  
  
A soft golden glow surrounded Aiden, his eyes slid out of focus. Ginny closed her eyes, concentrating. The glow disappeared, and she turned to Severus and Draco. "Could you retrieve the Headmaster?"  
  
Severus turned on his heal, muttering a bit about being at anyone's beck and call. Reaching the stone gargoyle, he growled out "Acid Pop." Reaching the top of the stairs, the first thing he noticed was the door was wide open. He frowned. Albus always closed the door. He walked over to the desk, and picked up Albus' map of the school, not unlike the infamous Marauder's Map. He tapped it with his wand, and spoke "Albus Dumbledore." The map should have shown him the exact location of the Headmaster. Instead, the words "Not on premises" appeared in neat script. He frowned and walked down to Minerva McGonagall's office.  
  
"Minerva!" He called out loudly, banging on the door.  
  
A very irritated indeed McGonagall answered the door. "Severus?!"  
  
"Where is the Headmaster?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"In his quarters I should expect. Some people do like to sleep in on the weekends."  
  
"If he was their do you think I would subject myself to asking you?!"  
  
Minerva frowned. "He said he would be here all day. He has a meeting with myself and Miss Granger in two hours."  
  
Severus frowned. Albus always told either himself or Minerva if he was leaving the school grounds. Grumbling, he turned back and headed to the infirmary, stopping only to pick up breakfast for Ginny, Draco, and Aiden, and a cup of coffee for himself.  
  
Upon entering the infirmary, he heard anguished cries coming from Aiden's room. Setting the tray down on one of the tables, he quickly entered the room. Ginny had tears running down her face, Draco's face was snow-white, and Aiden, Aiden was the one the yells had come from. He was crying, over and over, for someone to "Save Him"  
  
"What is that matter?" Severus demanded. "Save who?"  
  
Draco spoke up with a shaky voice. "The headmaster. He.he went into a trance, and when he came out of it again, he started yelling for someone to save him. He said.he said that the Headmaster and Remus were ambushed.we told him they were still at the school, but he refuses to believe us."  
  
Ginny wiped her face. "Professor Snape?"  
  
"What, Miss Weasley?" He snapped. His mind was reeling. Could it be true? If the Headmaster wasn't at the school.but surely Aiden could be mistaken, he had been before.  
  
"Where is the Headmaster? Why didn't you."  
  
"He has business to take care of." He turned, stalking out of the Infirmary.  
  
Draco's eyes widened when he heard Severus' reply. He jogged after him, catching up at the stairs.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
The man turned, and there was no mistaking the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Their gone, aren't they?"  
  
The emotionless mask slid back on. "I am going to see the mutt now, to inquire about the werewolf." He turned, and made his way to Sirius and Remus' apartment, Draco following.  
  
Sirius was quite surprised to see Snape. He usually avoided all interactions with him, and had certainly never come to his quarters.  
  
"Where is Lupin?" he growled.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"None of your concern. Just tell me where he is."  
  
"Diagon Alley. He left last yesterday afternoon."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "And he hasn't returned?!"  
  
Sirius frowned. "No. I was worried, but I received and owl late last night."  
  
"What did it say?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Now see here Snivvy! That is none of your damned business!"  
  
Severus opened his mouth to retort, but Draco cut him off.  
  
"Sirius, please, just tell us. We will explain later.please!"  
  
Sirius' eyes narrowed, but answered anyway. "He said that he had a few things to pick up in Knockturn Alley that would take awhile, so he was going to rent a room for the night."  
  
"Does he often go to Knockturn Alley? What was he going to get?" Severus asked immediately.  
  
"What? Why are you.Just what is this all about?!"  
  
Draco sighed. "The headmaster is missing.we think Remus may be with him."  
  
"And why do you think that?"  
  
"Aiden had a vision."  
  
"A.what?! He is awake? Can I see him? When did he wake up?"  
  
"BLACK! For gods' sake do I have to muzzle you?!"  
  
Sirius growled, but said "No. I've never known that he has gone to Knockturn Alley before, and I do not know what he needs there."  
  
Severus and Draco shared a look. "Thanks" Draco said and they turned to go back to the Infirmary.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius called. "You don't think.Voldemort?"  
  
Severus turned. "Perhaps. We can't be too careful. Try and contact Lupin."  
  
Sirius nodded and turned to his fireplace.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldren!" He called, and the green fire swept him away. Arriving, he swept the ashes off his suit and headed to the bar. "Tom!"  
  
The innkeeper walked out of a back room. "Mr. Black! How can I help you?"  
  
"Hello Tom! Could you tell me what room Remus is in?"  
  
"Lupin? He hasn't rented a room from me. I don't recall him even coming in anytime lately."  
  
Sirius blanched. "Oh.." he croaked, and throwing some powder into the fireplace, cried "Hogwarts Infirmary!"  
  
Severus was pacing up and down the room, Draco talking soothingly to Ginny. Aiden was in the bathroom, cleaning up, having insisted he was fine. Poppy was grumbling, but she had to agree that he wouldn't be in any danger that he wouldn't be in anyway. After awhile he emerged, clad in a bathrobe, rubbing his long black hair with a towel.  
  
He glanced around. "Clothes would be nice." he drawled.  
  
Poppy reached in a cabinet, pulling out gray sweats and a white shirt. "These will have to do."  
  
He frowned, but turned back to the bathroom to change. While he was gone, Sirius burst in. "He's gone.Tom said he never checked in last night."  
  
Aiden emerged. "They are at The Riddle House."  
  
Sirius looked taken aback at seeing Aiden up and about so soon. "How do you know?"  
  
Aiden tapped his the angry red scratches on his forehead, where his scar would be, and answered "I saw it. Don't worry, your precious werewolf is still alive. Albus is with him. Riddle intends to make an.example.of them."  
  
Severus stopped pacing. "Yes, but when, and where?"  
  
Aiden turned to him. "The ministry is having a exhibition regarding defense against the dark arts this coming Tuesday. They will be kept in perfect health till then, where they will be executed by Voldemort."  
  
Severus frowned and turned to Ginny. "How does he know all this? I thought you put up a barrier!"  
  
Aiden laughed. "You think I really need that? I am quite accomplished in Occlumency and Legimens myself. I do not need a barrier."  
  
Severus glared. "And just how did you become so accomplished in the art, without training?"  
  
"In Azkaban, I found that the more.mental aspects of magic were still possible. Unless I wanted my thoughts and feelings censored, I learned to build barriers. It took me till my last day there to perform wandless magic however. I should have figured it out.but I regress."  
  
Sirius looked around. "Where is everyone else? We should alert the Order."  
  
Severus didn't look up. "We were waiting for conformation. It seems we have no choice now." 


	14. Chapter 14

Aiden Applin, Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black were all standing in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Severus and Sirius were arguing, both quite annoyed with each other, and Fawkes, who refused to call the Order. Draco was pacing; Ginny was sitting in one of the chairs, pinching the bridge of her nose. Aiden was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching the goings on with the air of one who was amused with the stupidity of things. After about five minutes, Severus and Sirius' arguing seemed to get on his nerves, and he strode over, whispered something, and stroked one finger down Fawkes' back. The Phoenix glowed fiery red, and broke into its song. Within minutes, Order members were Flooing in. He strode back to the wall to stand in the shadows, without so much as a word towards Severus and Sirius.  
  
Severus Snape stood in front of the impatiently waiting Order. "As you must have noted by now, Albus Dumbledore is not present. We have reason to believe that he has been taken by the Dark Lord, along with Remus Lupin." He closed his eyes as the unavoidable chaos broke loose. He waiting till it quieted down. Alastor Moody stood.  
  
"And what is this reason for believing such a thing?"  
  
"That is undisclosed information. The fact of the matter is, the Headmaster has been taken. Now.if that is plain enough English for all of you..."  
  
Hermione Granger interrupted. "And just what do you propose we do, Professor Snape?" there was a sharp edge in her voice.  
  
"That, Miss Granger, is why I called this meeting! If you would let me finish, maybe you all could get all the details, and a plan could be made!" She settled down, looking slightly abashed.  
  
"Now. We have found out, that an example is to be made of the Headmaster and Lupin at the Ministry this Tuesday. That gives us two and a half days to have a decent plan."  
  
Mundungus Fletcher spoke up. "But what can we do? Without Dumbledore we don't have a chance!"  
  
A chorus of agreement followed.  
  
"And that.is exactly what makes you so weak." Everybody turned to see Aiden emerge from his shadows. "Dumbledore is powerful, yes, but you should never, NEVER depend on just one person! He is not invincible!"  
  
Alastor Moody narrowed his eyes. "And just who are you?"  
  
"Aiden Nathair Applin. Used to be Harold James Potter."  
  
The Order quieted.  
  
"Now." Aiden clapped his hands once and rubbed them together. "Are you ready to actually TRY to do this?"  
  
"What do you think we should do, Harry?" Asked Hermione.  
  
He whirled. "Aiden. Never call me that again."  
  
She backed down. "Aiden." she whispered.  
  
"As for what you should do, that is your job. Not mine." And with that, he stalked out of them room, Draco jumping up and following.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco called to Aiden's back. Aiden spun around, but his face softened when he saw Draco. "Diagon Alley."  
  
Draco nodded. "Mind if I come?"  
  
Aiden looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Aren't you wanted by the Death Eaters?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Yeah, but I can wear a glamour charm or something."  
  
Aiden nodded, and turned to watch, arms crossed.  
  
Draco waved his wand, and Aiden watched as his eyes turned a warm brown, his skin a golden tan, and his hair wavy brown.  
  
"It lasts about 12 hours, unless I take it off." Draco stated. "So I should be fine."  
  
Aiden nodded. "All right."  
  
Once they reached Diagon Alley, Aiden started to head to Gringotts. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Draco.  
  
"Can I get into my vault with the disguise? Harry Potter is dead, won't it be strange if I suddenly turned up with his key? And I can't tell anyone the truth."  
  
Draco frowned. "Huh. Should've thought of that."  
  
Aiden rolled his eyes. "Bloody brilliant."  
  
Draco smiled, and reached into his robes. "No worries!" he chirped happily and withdrew a small drawstring bag. He tapped it once with his wand, and said "Three Knuts!" then he reached inside and pulled out the said amount of money. Aiden raised an eyebrow. Draco smirked. "My great grandfather had them made. Only a Malfoy can get money out of them, it comes directly from the family vault. Don't worry, I'll share."  
  
Aiden nodded. "Thankyou. I'll be sure to pay you back as soon as Albus works out how I will access my assets."  
  
Draco was silent for a minute, then said softly; "Do you really think the Order can do this?"  
  
Aiden bit his lip. "No. I don't."  
  
"Then, why do you think."  
  
"The ORDER can not do this. I can. And you as well."  
  
"Confident, aren't we? And what makes you think I will participate in one of your crazy Gryffindor schemes."  
  
Aiden smirked. "Yes. I am. And you will."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Right. Anyway. What are we here for?"  
  
Aiden turned into Ollivander's. "Wand. Few things from Borgin and Burkes. Clothes."  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, Junior, had taken over the shop, since his grandfather had been killed, under mysterious circumstances, in other words, Death Eaters, so Aiden had no worries about him recognizing his magical signature. Ollivander Jr. was quite inthusiastic about his job, Aiden went through about fifty, all of which were joyously shoved at him.  
  
Finally, he reached into one box, jerking away when Mr. Ollivander tried to snatch it away. A warm glow surrounded him and he said softly.  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
Ollivander looked dubious. "Are you sure? It will be quite a temperamental wand, basilisk core you know."  
  
Aiden shook his head. "How much?"  
  
Wand purchased, Draco led the way to Borgin and Burkes.  
  
They entered the shop, and Aiden headed over towards the throwing daggers. He held his hand about three inches over the selections, finally picking up two, the handles carved of black onyx, on one, a single pearl on each one, the blade perfectly crafted out of pure silver. Draco whistled.  
  
"I can see my purse is going to be considerably lighter."  
  
Aiden didn't even look up. "I'm sure the Malfoy's purse is such a heavy thing I doubt you'll notice." He said, picking up the matching saber. "All right. These will suffice." He glanced at Draco. "Are you any good at the physical arts of fighting?"  
  
Draco grinned. "I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I wasn't. He picked up two of the throwing daggers and twirled them. "All though I don't understand why you need them to fight wizards."  
  
Aiden smiled. "Always do what is least expected. Sometimes curses and hexes do not suffice."  
  
Draco looked reluctant, but picked out a set of daggers with ivory handles, emeralds glittering, with lethal looking black blades, and the matching saber as well.  
  
Exiting Borgin and Burkes, Draco smiled. "Now. Clothes. We Malfoy's pride ourselves on our taste. You couldn't have picked a better shopping partner."  
  
"Seems to me you asked me to come."  
  
They entered a small shop that smelled strongly of dragonhide and leather, emerging two hours later, Aiden had rid himself of the Infirmary issued clothes, now wearing black leather pants, a simple white cotton tee, black leather jacket, dragonhide boots, dagger tucked into each one, dragonhide belt, wand holstered on one hip, saber secured on the other, each carrying bags of their purchases.  
  
Aiden looked at Draco, a half smile gracing his lips. "Now. About Tuesday." 


	15. Chapter 15

Aiden was in his animaugus form, soaring above the crowds. There had been quite a turnout for the Ministry's exhibition. His sharp hawk's eyes could pick out Draco, Ginny, Severus, and Sirius all in their places. The Order members were mixed into the crowd, all waiting for his signal. He and Draco had come up with a plan, risky, but better than anything the Order had come up with. Draco, Severus, and himself were going to be doing the more touchy aspects of the plan; Sirius, Ginny and the Order would merely be there to back them up. The four of them had taken a Mind Connection Potion of Snape's creation; he could hear Severus and Draco conversing in the back of his mind. He flew towards the road, looking for any sign of Death Eaters. Finally, he saw them. At least fifty of them, gathered in a clearing not far off the road. Voldemort, Albus, and Remus were not present.  
  
"I've found them." He sent to the others. "Just the Death Eaters though. Voldemort will probably apparate in with Dumbledore and Lupin." He watched as one of the Death Eaters took off their mask and stare at his forearm, white blonde hair blowing in the cold wind. He smiled evilly and cried out "It is time!" A cheer arose, and Death Eaters were pouring out of the forest. Aiden circled over the gathered crowd, waiting for Voldemort.  
  
Minister Fudge had just stood to start his address when Aiden's waiting was rewarded. Voldemort smiled cordially, and gestured to Dumbledore and Lupin, who were both bound with magic resisting twine. "Good Afternoon!" he laughed. "What a happy day this is! How the proud have fallen! In a matter of minutes, I will have once again taken my rightful place, and will begin the purification of the wizarding world! See, the oh so esteemed Albus Dumbledore, even he could not resist my power. And the werewolf, who has turned his kind against me, let them be an example to you! My followers, come forward!"  
  
The Death Eaters rose up behind him, silently waiting. They were joined by many that had been standing in the crowds, men, women and children alike, all of them rejoicing at this triumph. Voldemort turned his wand to Dumbledore, and released him. Albus rose shakily, he had blood trickling down his forehead, he had been drained of much of his magic, and he was an old man, his age was catching up with him.  
  
"You see, dear folk," Voldemort continued talking as if commenting on the weather, "The mighty Albus Dumbledore! You will see proof of his mortality!" He raised his wand again; this was Sirius' cue to act.  
  
"OI!" he yelled, voice echoing in the terrified silence. Lupin looked up, terror filling his eyes as he watched his husband face the Dark Lord. "TOMMY!"  
  
Voldemort turned, eyes narrowing. "Ah, Sirius Black. Here to defend your husband I presume?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Astounding, Voldie, I see you are quite as astute as always." Severus smirked in his place. "But, I have a question for you."  
  
Riddle sighed. "I suppose I can answer one last question before I kill you."  
  
"Excellent!" he cried cheerily. "Is it true that you are going to supposedly purify the wizarding world by weeding out the Muggle Born, Halfblood and such? And take our places as the dominant once, making Muggles hide as we have done for so many years? Yes? That's what I thought. Am I to understand that you think those with Muggle blood are trash, no better than the mud on your boots? Yes.Now, I understand all that. But, the thing is, isn't it true that you yourself are a HALF-BLOOD? That your own FATHER was a MUGGLE?"  
  
To say Voldemort was mad is an understatement. He was furious. Aiden could feel Sirius' fear through the connection, but he show no outward signs of it. He heard him yell to the Order, and Voldemort to his Death Eaters, and the fight began. Aiden swooped down, transforming a few feet in the air, landing on the platform behind Voldemort who was about to curse Dumbledore and Lupin, Draco and Severus running up on either side of him. All three of them yelled "EXPELLIARMUS" but the effects were minimum, merely knocking Riddle off balance, hardly fumbling with his wand.  
  
"Ah, the traitors! How nice that I will get to kill both of you as well! And who is this one? Ah well, no matter. All those who oppose me must die!"  
  
Aiden smiled. "Oh, Tom, don't you remember me? No? Let me introduce myself. My name is Aiden Nathair Applin, but oh, wait, I forget myself. You do not know me by that name do you?" He let down his mental barricades a bit, allowing Voldemort to feel the connection, and laughed as Riddle stumbled back in shock. "No, you know me as Harry Potter don't you? None the matter. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be sending my friends here elsewhere!" he threw a hex at the Dark Lord, who was forced to bring up a shield. In the background, Severus grabbed the headmasters arm and shoved the portkey at him and he was whisked away to the school. Draco was almost to Lupin, when he was thrown backwards by a red jet of light, cracking his head against a brick wall. His attacker turned to Lupin, smirking. "Hello, old friend."  
  
Lupin stared up into the eyes of the old Maurader. "Pettigrew! But...how?"  
  
Pettigrew smirked nastily. "Do you really think that after I brought about the Dark Lord's return he would let me go so easily?" He laughed. "No, I have a special job to do." He held up his hand, the silver metal glinting in the sun.  
  
"Know what this is, Moony old friend?"  
  
Draco rose shakily from the ground, blood running down his neck. He slowly raised his wand; he couldn't let Pettigrew touch the werewolf. "Ava-"  
  
"Crucio!" Draco fell down to the ground, twitching from the pain.  
  
"Hello, Draco." Lucius hissed. "It will be my greatest pleasure to kill you today. You have besmirched the Malfoy name; you are an embarrassment! You are no son of mine. Goodbye, traitor. Avada Ked-"  
  
"STUPIFY!" Lucius fell unconsciece from the spell thrown at his back. Ginny reached down and helped Draco up, and together they turned to Pettigrew and Remus. Wormtail's silver hand was resting on Lupin's bare chest, and he was screaming in agony. A jet of green light flew from Ginny's wand, and Pettigrew fell down with a thud. Draco stared for a second. Ginny smiled wryly. "Go. Go with Lupin." She touched the back of his head, and he winced. "Thanks" She smiled and kissed his cheek, then pushed him towards and unconscience Lupin, and the two were whisked away.  
  
Severus was battling Avery, when he heard Sirius, yelling in his head, and whirled just in time to twist out of the way to escape a Crucio from Lestrage, Sirius in hot pursuit. "Thanks" he growled back, and Sirius smirked, panting. "What would ya do without me, Snivvy?" Severus growled, and deflected a red beam of light heading towards his companion. "There. Believe the debt is repaid." Sirius sent a curse back at Avery, which was deflected by Lestrage's shield. Severus whisked a potion from his ropes, yanking the cork out with his teeth, and throwing it at Avery and Lestrage, who withered in pain for a few seconds before falling still on the ground. Sirius looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and Severus just muttered "Kill or be killed." Sirius just nodded and jumped off the platform to help Ginny who was battling a Death Eater and one of Voldemort's newest sympathizers. Severus turned around, to where Aiden was still dueling the Dark Lord. The most lethal of curses were flying freely, both ducking and rolling out of the way. He was watching the battle, when someone behind him shouted "Crucio!" and he fell to the ground, his body withering in pain. He vaguely heard another voice growl "Crucio" and the pain doubled. It went on and on, he couldn't take it much longer.  
  
Fear suddenly clenched Aiden's heart, and he spun, looking for Severus. He was in danger, he could feel it. He finally found him, two Death Eaters had their wands trained on him, laughing maniaclly while the man screamed in pain. Fury blinding him as he evaded Voldemort, dashing over towards Snape. He whipped out two of his throwing daggers and hurled them at the Death Eaters. The flew in a curve, slashing the two men's throat, and flying back to Aiden's outstretched hand. He kneeled, Severus was still conscience, but twitching in pain. "Severus!" He whispered. "Come on, Sev!" Severus head rolled so he was looking at Aiden. He just stared at him for a minute, then shakily reached into his robes, pulling out a tiny vial and bringing it to his lips, downing it in one swallow. He stood slowly, hand on Aiden's shoulder. "I am fine. Thank you." Aiden was about to reply when he was knocked backwards, tumbling onto the ground. Voldemort laughed and raised his wand high above his head, and brought it down with a bang, yelling Avada Kedvara, sending a jet of the fiercest green light Severus had ever seen at Aiden, who quick as lightning transformed into the hawk and flew over Voldemort, landing behind him, and with a wry smile, ripped his saber out of his belt. Voldemort whirled around, the blade striking him right in his chest. Voldemort let out an earth-shattering scream, falling to the ground. He pulled out the knife, and glared at Aiden. "This is not the last time we shall meet." And then he was gone. Aiden picked up the knife, and turned to the chaos. The remaining Death Eaters eyes widened when they saw their master flee, and instantly disapperated away, leaving blood and wreckage behind them. 


	16. Chapter 16

Aiden hovered in the doorway of the hospital wing, watching the scene before him. Remus was still unconscience, wrapped in bandages; Sirius was curled up in the bed next to him, crying silently into his husband's shoulder. Poppy had done all she could, but the werewolf had been exposed to the silver for along time, and the open wounds on his chest had residue of the substance in his blood. Albus lie sleeping in a bed on his left handed side and Draco on the other. Ginny had returned to St. Mungos to take care of the masses that were injured, and Severus was in his dungeons working on potions to help the three invalids.  
  
Aiden walked quietly to Remus' bed, and laid his hand softly on Sirius' shoulder. His godfather started and twisted around to look at him. Almost all of Aiden's resentment faded away at the haunted look in the mans eyes. He hesitantly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sirius in an awkward hug. "I'm sorry" He whispered. Sirius shook his head. "Not your fault." Aiden sighed. "No." he stood and stretched. "I'll go see if Severus needs any help."  
  
He walked down the many flights of stairs heading for the dungeons, stopping once to pick up coffee, and sandwiches. "Gubraithian" he spoke the password, and entered the quarters he and the Potions Master shared. He paused at the door, which he assumed was to Severus' lab. He had been staying here for a couple weeks, but he had only seen Severus actually in his other rooms once or twice, if he was actually in any part of his quarters, it was this room, and as Aiden could feel the powerful wards guarding against unwanted visitors. Nothing he couldn't get past, but he knew Severus was one of the most private men in existence, and he respected that, since his fondest wish was solitude as well. He raised his hand and knocked three times, and waited.  
  
"Come in, Applin." Snapes silk voice sounded husky.  
  
Aiden slowly entered, looking around. It was nothing like the Potions Classroom. Sterile gray tiles covered the floor, silver steel tables and cabinets ran along all the walls, one large lab table in the center of the room. Six Cauldrons were bubbling at once. He turned to the Potions Master, and his eyes widened. The man looked even paler than usual, his normal, flowing black robes were gone, his plain black slacks were wrinkled as well as his jacket, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, showing the Dark Mark. As if sensing Aidnes looking at it, he quickly rolled down his sleeves. Aiden looked up in the mans face. His eyes were red rimmed and rather puffy, purplish circles under them, if Aiden didn't know any better, he would think the man had been crying. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a few strands falling in his face. Aiden had a sudden urge to push the inky black hair behind his ear, and take the man into his arms. He almost blushed at the thought. Where had that come from?  
  
"What do you want, Applin?" Snape growled, pinching the bridge of his hooked nose.  
  
"You look horrible."  
  
Snape snorted. "As opposed to.?"  
  
"Well, more than usual, anyway. I brought you food."  
  
Severus looked slightly surprised, but snapped "I don't eat while working."  
  
"You need to take a break from working. You were just tortured, you need to rest."  
  
"You may be able to take time off from life, but in case you have not noticed, there are three people depending on me to make these potions."  
  
Aiden smiled. "I know. And that is why I am here. You did manage to drill a few things into my head before.well.I am not all that bad at Potions myself."  
  
Severus merely raised one skeptical eyebrow. "Uh huh. Look, I really don't have time for this. I have to get back to work."  
  
"But you have to rest, or you will end up in the Hospital wing as well, and then no one will be here to brew the potions."  
  
Severus opened his mouth to retort, but a knock on the door interrupted him, and Hermione Granger slipped into the room. "Evening, sir- oh.I am sorry.Aiden.I didn't know I would be interrupting anything. Ill just go."  
  
Severus shook his head. "You weren't. What do you need?"  
  
"I just wanted to see if you needed any help."  
  
Severus glanced at Aiden at the corner of his eye. "Your assistance would be appreciated."  
  
Aiden stared for a second, then should his head. "Well, I'll just leave the food here." And he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, angrily heading back up to the Hospital Wing. There was a twinge of.something.inside him. There had been no noticeable animosity between them for the past weeks, but apparently Severus preferred not to be in his company. He shook his head, not knowing why he cared so much. It wasn't like they were even friends. Just, he had felt so.protective. He didn't want Severus to be hurt. He entered the Hospital Wing, and headed to Madam Pomfrey's office, where she was sitting behind her desk, filling out papers.  
  
"Evening, Poppy. Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Hello, Aiden. No I am afraid not, it would be best if you just left, my patients need their rest. They'll be fine, don't worry, Severus will have the potions finished soon."  
  
Aiden sighed and headed to the entrance hall, and sat on the front steps of the school, feeling quite useless. He watched as storm clouds rolled in, and the rain fell, listening to the thunder. He slowly stood, and walked out into the rain. He followed the cobblestone path, out past the apparation wards. Concentration on where he wanted to go, and with a pop, disappeared.  
  
Severus felt a tug at his navel, and looked up, confused. It took his a minute before he remembered the charm he had placed on Aiden. Sighing, he cleaned up what he was doing, and turned to Hermione.  
  
"These are almost done. Something has come up, am I correct in assuming that you can finish on your own?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you", Miss.Granger. And I expect my lab to be exactly the way it is now when I return."  
  
He stalked out of the dungeons and then out into the storm. "Bloody hell." He muttered. "What has he gotten into now." He pasted the wards, and disapparated, following the charms direction. Arriving, he looked around. He could hardly see through the pouring rain, but the place still seemed vaguely familiar. Gray shapes rose up from the ground, and, walking closer to one; he realized where he was. "Godric's Hollow..."He whispered. He hadn't been here in years.since that one Halloween Night. After the Potters Deaths; the hollow was turned into a cemetery for those killed in the war against Voldemort. He walked slowly through the marble pillars, looking for Aiden. It was not safe for him to be out alone, especially now that his cover was blown. Voldemort would no doubt be furious, and doubling his efforts. He was caught up in his thoughts, and he almost missed the dark shape at one of the markers.  
  
Aiden stood at his best friend's grave. His eyes filled with tears as he read the epitaph. "Ronald Weasley, friend, lover, son. A flame extinguished too soon. Betrayed, you shall be avenged." Yes, thought Aiden, he will be avenged. He sat down in the wet grass, running one hand over the engravings.  
  
"Hey, mate. Sorry I didn't come sooner." He whispered. "Been busy. I miss you. no one can quite kick my ass all over a chess board like you could." He smiled sadly as he thought about all the times they had played together. He had never won a single game. "Remember how it used to be? Me, you and Mione, wandering the school, minding everyone's business but our own.giving Snape and Filch heart attacks."  
  
Severus had to hold back a snort at that. He leaned against a spreading oak, giving Aiden some time alone with his friend. He half listened as Aiden continued.  
  
"This isn't how it was supposed to be. You were supposed to marry Hermione, have a bunch more red headed Weasleys, become an Auror. We all had such great plans for our futures, huh? Mione is a teacher now.I always thought she would go into research or something I know she wanted to.and she misses you more than most. I don't think she will ever love anyone again. If there is an afterlife.she is waiting for that." Aiden sighed and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "I want her to be happy. I wish everything were the way it was before. Well, not quite. I wish my parents were alive.Pettigrew had never betrayed.the Marauders were be still together.Draco and Severus had never gotten the Dark Mark."  
  
Severus sighed, putting his right hand over his left forearm. How he wished that as well. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give.  
  
Aiden rested his forehead against the cold marble stone. "I am sorry." He whispered. "So sorry.my fault.all my fault.You knew it wasn't me didn't you? Didn't you?!" His shoulders shook with his sobs. "I love you... and I'll kill him. I swear to you, I'll do it." He reached into his pocket, taking out a single sickle. With a wave of his wand, he transfigured it into a small silver chess piece, a rearing horse, armor clad warrior astride it. He closed his eyes, and laid it on the ground by the marker.  
  
Severus watched the young man fall against the grave stone, sobs wracking his body. Severus slowly walked up behind him, and laid his hand on the shaking shoulder. Aiden whirled, and Severus found himself staring down the length of a wand. Aiden's eyes widened. "Se-Severus! Oh, Merlin.Sorry.reflex."  
  
"Indeed." He hauled Aiden to his feet and crossed his arms, glaring at the young man, who was hastily composing his face. "You are coming with me back to the school, now." He grabbed his arm, pulled out a medallion from around his neck. "Hogwarts Dungeons." And the duo disappeared. 


	17. Chapter 17

They arrived in Severus living room in the dungeons. "Well?" Severus tapped his foot.  
  
"Yes. Well." Now Aiden was the one glaring.  
  
"I see things haven't changed. You're still an arrogant little brat, wandering off without telling anyone where you are going, no concern for rules at all! But, wait, I forgot. You are YOU, too good and important to follow the rules. Not caring about the danger you put others in."  
  
"No one else was in danger." Aiden spoke calmly.  
  
"What about me? I am wanted by the Death Eaters as well." Severus snapped.  
  
"You did not have to follow me." Severus glared at him as he continued. "You have seen that I can hold my own! I was fine!"  
  
Severus opened his mouth, then closed it again. Aiden started again. "I should have known to break through that charm you put on me!"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course. I knew the second you cast it. I can feel your magic on me. You don't trust me, do you? Why else would you have cast it?"  
  
Severus frowned. Why had he cast it? It was no concern to him where the man went. He knew he could take care of himself.but.ever since he had gone into the young man's mind, he felt a bit protective of him. He thought back to the battle, he had been scared for Aiden then, and when he felt Aiden leave the school grounds, he was worried about him then too.  
  
"Severus?" They both turned to see Hermione looking back and forth between the two of them.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"I sent the Potions up to Madam Pomfrey. I was just cleaning up."  
  
"No need. Thank you for your assistance."  
  
Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable. "Actually, I was sort of hoping to ask you something."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Aiden.  
  
"Oh." Aiden got the message. "I'll just go to my room and change."  
  
He closed the door, catching a last glimpse of Snape pouring two glasses of scotch. He felt the strange clenching sensation in his stomach again. Sighing, he stripped and headed to the shower, the hot water driving away the chills he had developed from standing around, soaked, in the dungeon. After about twenty minutes, he stepped out and looked into the mirror. Clearing out the steam with a wave of his hand, he inspected his chest. Red welts and blue bruises covered his torso, and he knew his back was just as bad. His duel with Voldemort hadn't left him unaffected. He had healed them himself as best he could, not wanting to go to the hospital wing, but he needed a healing potion for the rest. He dried off and pulled on his leather pants, and dragonhide boots, and belt. He left off his shirt and coat, and headed towards the door. He paused, hand on the handle. He pressed his ear to the wood. He didn't hear anything.they must have left. He pushed the door open, and walked out. His jaw dropped at the scene that awaited him.  
  
Hermione Granger was straddling Severus Snape, her lips traveling down his neck, Severus' long hands entwined in her thick hair. They both jumped when they heard him enter, Hermione almost falling onto the floor. They all just stared at each other for a moment, and then Aiden grabbed his coat, stalked to the door, leaving the dungeons. 


	18. Chapter 18

Aiden was confused. He had no idea why that sight had bothered him so much. He quickly passed it off as loyalty towards Ron. He wandered aimlessly through the corridors, ending up outside the hospital wing. He looked up when the door slammed, and Draco walked out. When the blonde saw him, he smiled happily.  
  
"She finally let me go! Just a minor concussion.What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm glad you are ok."  
  
Draco looked skeptical but went on. "Remus woke for awhile. He's asleep again though."  
  
"And the headmaster?" inquired Aiden.  
  
"He is out as well. That man is amazing. He went off to the Ministry to help out an hour ago."  
  
"Oh." Aiden shuffled his feet.  
  
"Look, are you sure there's nothing wrong? You.I'll listen if you need to talk."  
  
Aiden gave him a contemplating look. "All right. Umm.can we go somewhere else?"  
  
"Sure. Dungeons?"  
  
"No! Se-Snape is busy." Aiden started.  
  
"He usually is, he won't mind."  
  
"Hermione might." Aiden muttered.  
  
"Hermione? She is with him? Why would.oh. Oh. No. Are they?" Questioned Draco.  
  
"Yeah. I got quite a shocker when I walked into the living room."  
  
"Is that what is bothering you?" Draco looked at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"No! Well. I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"You don't fancy her, do you?" Draco turned to him, looking concerned.  
  
"Merlin! No! Even if I liked women, she.I wouldn't be able to trust her."  
  
"You're.?"  
  
" Gay? Yeah."  
  
"Oh. You fancy Sev then?"  
  
"He was my teacher!"  
  
"He was Granger's too."  
  
"He is twice my age."  
  
"In the wizarding world that's not all that much."  
  
"I-"  
  
"You do. I can tell. I used to."  
  
"I knew it!" Aiden smirked. "You always sucked up to him in Potions. You don't strike me as the gay type though."  
  
Draco grimaced. "I'm not."  
  
Aiden smiled. "Ah. I see."  
  
"Severus is too, you know."  
  
"Too?"  
  
"He likes both."  
  
"Ah. Well I don't think that matters."  
  
"I think it does, to you." Draco had a sort of sad half smile on his face.  
  
Aiden sighed. "Yeah.but I don't know why! I mean, before now.we have always hated each other! But..Ever since that time in the hospital wing.he was so.different."  
  
"There's a fine line." Draco trailed off.  
  
Aiden stared at the ground. "Gods. He.He's.oh, and I have to live with him!"  
  
Draco frowned. "Maybe.if you want, the two of us can move in together?"  
  
"But where? Doesn't the Headmaster want us with him for a reason?"  
  
"That was before. I think we have established you're loyalty. As for me.I just didn't want to stay alone."  
  
"Let's ask the Headmaster when he gets back then." Aiden smiled, who would've thought?  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
They duo turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster!" Aiden exclaimed, all former coldness forgotten. Albus looked rather shocked that Aiden seemed happy to see him. Aiden seemed to realize how friendly he had been too, and frowned.  
  
"I am glad to see you safe, Headmaster. And, if it were possible, I would like to put the past behind me. I.I don't want to have animosity between me and the people I am working with."  
  
Albus smiled warmly. "Of course, of course. Now, why don't you follow me up to my office and we will see what we can do about a new living arrangement, shall we?"  
  
Once in the office, Draco and Harry sat down in the comfy chairs by the headmaster's desk. "Tea? Biscuit? Lemon Drop?" he offered with a smile. "Tea, thanks." They both chorused.  
  
Once they were sipping the steaming tea, the headmaster settled back. "Now. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Draco spoke up. "No problem, Headmaster. We just feel that Snape would appreciate his rooms to be unoccupied again. I fear we are in his way."  
  
"Nonsense. All he does is lock himself up in his lab all day, he needs interaction with other people."  
  
Draco smirked. "I think he has that covered."  
  
Albus raised his eyebrows. "Really."  
  
Aiden grimaced. "It is not our place to tell."  
  
Albus looked at them seriously. "As Headmaster of this school, I must insist you tell me why his interaction with others has driven the two of you out."  
  
Aiden's eyes widened. "Oh! Sir! It's nothing like that, he isn't doing anything wrong."  
  
Draco joined in. "No, it would just be more.comfortable if we lived separately. Severus is.quite close with Granger, you see."  
  
At this, Albus raised his eyebrows, and looked at Aiden. "I see."  
  
Aiden felt like he was eleven years old again. He had a feeling the Headmaster was reading him like a book, and knew exactly why he wanted to move out.  
  
"Very well. There are a set of rooms free, still in the Dungeons, I still want you close to him, for safety reasons, but you can move in as soon as you want." Albus smiled. "Winky!" He called. The little elf appeared instantly. "Prepare the free dungeon rooms for Misters Potter and Malfoy to move in."  
  
"Yessir" She squeaked and popped out.  
  
Draco stood and inclined his head to the Headmaster, Aiden following suit. "Thank you very much sir." Aiden smiled. "Yes, thank you sir. And for the tea. Lots to do, we must be going. Good Night!"  
  
"Goodnight boys." Albus smiled, waving them away.  
  
Draco grinned at Aiden as they headed back to the dungeons. "Well, that went well! Do you want to get started?"  
  
Aiden nodded. "I don't have much to move anyway."  
  
They cautiously entered Severus' quarters, looking around to make sure Hermione was not to be seen. Once in their rooms, they began to pack.  
  
Aiden waved his hand, and all his belongings flew neatly into his truck. He plopped down on his bed to wait for Draco, landing on a vial. He rolled over and picked it up. 'Phoenix Breath" was on the label. He frowned. He knew better than to drink an unfamiliar potion. He looked up as Draco walked in and asked "You done?"  
  
"Yeah. Um.I'll need to go to Poppy.I want to get this potion checked out."  
  
"I assure you, Mr. Applin, my potion making skills are most adequate."  
  
Aiden looked up at Severus, who was leaning in the doorframe.  
  
"What's it for?"  
  
"And you wonder why I did not allow you to help me brew my potions."  
  
"No.I already know why you didn't let me help you." He snapped.  
  
Severus looked angry for a second, then composed himself. "It is a Healing Salve. For your chest and back. You'll need to rub it on within the next hour, it only keeps for two."  
  
Aiden's face softened. "Oh." So he had noticed. He looked up at Draco, who was smirking at Severus.  
  
"How you doing, Sev?" He asked.  
  
Severus frowned. "Fine."  
  
"Anything going on?"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Severus sighed with resignation.  
  
"Just to see how you are doing. Anything new?"  
  
Severus' eyes narrowed. "My private life is none of your business. I have been quite charitable to both of you, and as long as you are in my living quarters, you will respect me."  
  
Aiden stood up before Draco could retort. "Yes, Professor Snape, you are quite right." He waved his hand, levitating his trunk out of the room to join Draco's, before turning back to Severus. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, I hope I did not cause you too much trouble. Have a good night." Severus looked around, seemingly just noticing all Aiden's belongings were gone. "You are leaving?" Aiden nodded. "Yes." Severus turned to Draco. "And you as well?" Aiden narrowed his eyes, studying Snape. He seemed almost.sad. Draco yawned. "Yes. We're moving in together." Severus nodded. "I see." And he turned and stalked to the door. "Good Night." 


	19. Chapter 19

Aiden sighed and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of his chair. He was currently sitting in his first morning staff meeting. He yawned widely, receiving a glare from McGonagall, who was speaking about.something. He couldn't believe how early teachers got up, and the students wouldn't even be arriving till tonight! He glanced around at the other teachers. Draco was inspecting the hem of his shirt, Severus and Hermione were arguing about some potion or another in hushed tones, Sirius was sitting on the floor, leaning against Remus legs. Remus was sitting stiffly, he still had bandages covering his silver burns, but his amber eyes had a far away look in them. His eyes drifted to Madame Hooch, who had charmed a toothpick to zoom around her chair. His eyes followed its progress, his head growing heavy. Twenty minutes later, Draco was poking his shoulder. "Aiden." He blinked sleepily. "Wassit?" Draco smirked. "Meetings over. You fell asleep." Aiden stood and stretched, Minerva, from where she was talking to Albus, was glaring. "Right. I am going to go run then. Care to join me?"  
  
Draco nodded. The two of them had taken to running around the lake every morning as part of their training. Together, the exited the staffroom, heading for the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Mr.Applin."  
  
Aiden turned. "Professor Snape?"  
  
Severus crossed his arms. "I am no longer your Professor. If you will please go back to calling me Severus."  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Did the potion help?"  
  
Aiden frowned for a minute before he remembered. "Yes. Quite well, thank you." Severus nodded, and turned to walk away. Aiden glanced at Draco. "You mind if I go talk to him for awhile? I'll see you later."  
  
Draco nodded as he watched Aiden jog to catch up with the Potions Master.  
  
"Severus!" Aiden called. Severus turned. "Mr. Applin?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
Severus sighed. "You are now."  
  
"I mean.like, somewhere else. Um, will you come to my quarters?"  
  
Severus grimaced, then replied. "I suppose." He followed Aiden down to the dungeons, stopping at a portrait of a man leaning on a tree, a snake wrapped around his torso. Aiden hissed something to it, and the snake started to move, and it hissed something back, before the portrait swung open. Aiden turned to Severus. "Have a seat. Tea?"  
  
Severus sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. "No, thank you. What was it you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
Aiden sat down in the other chair, suddenly feeling awkward. "A few weeks ago." He began, "While I was out in the Hospital Wing."  
  
Severus leaned back. "Ah. I see. I was not sure if you remembered that or not."  
  
Aiden nodded. "I do. All of it. What you said to me, and.the other."  
  
Severus just looked at him coolly. "Well? What about it?"  
  
Aiden shifted. "Ever since then.I don't know. I am not sure."  
  
"Then why did you ask to talk to me?"  
  
Aiden closed his eyes. "Fine. Remember when the two Death Eaters had you under the Cruciatus? I was at least twenty feet away, but I knew you were in danger."  
  
Severus shrugged. "That was the Connection Potion."  
  
Aiden shook his head. "I don't think so. It was different from when Sirius Draco or Ginny were in trouble. I was furious, so I.I just killed them, without even thinking about what I was doing."  
  
Severus sighed. "Don't feel guilty about killing them. They were a threat to one of your comrades, you would have done it for anybody."  
  
Aiden stared down at the floor. "I don't feel guilty for killing them. Not even a little bit. When I saw their blood on my knives.I was happy. I am still glad I did it. I would do it again. But I am not sure if I would have done it for anybody."  
  
Severus shook his head and stood. "You are reading to much into this. I must go, we both have things to do to get ready for the student's arrival."  
  
Aiden leaned back as the man exited the portrait hole. He sighed. He had thought.well, he honestly he didn't know what he had wanted to get out of that conversation. He would have to talk to Draco later.  
  
Severus threw himself down on his couch. So, Aiden had felt the protective urges as well? He closed his eyes, letting the silence surround him. It must be something to do with being inside his mind. Ginny had said that Aiden had to trust him a lot to allow him to stay in his subconscience without a fight, maybe that had something to do with it. A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. The door opened, Hermione stepping in.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"What do you need Miss. Granger?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "Just to.talk I guess."  
  
"I am busy." He rubbed his forehead.  
  
Hermione sighed. "All right. She walked over and kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you at the feast." 


	20. Chapter 20

Aiden sat down at the Head Table, in between Draco and Severus. He looked out over the 2nd through 7th years. Everybody was staring at him, everyone knew he was 'The Boy Who Lived'. He glared out at them, sufficiently scaring most into turning their attention to the entering 1st years.  
  
Aiden tuned out the sorting, waiting for his introduction, and then the feast. Finally, he heard Albus announce his name and position. He stood briefly, nodding at the students, all of whom were staring at him in wonder, a select few glaring. He sat back down, Albus talking about the trips to Hogsmeade. 3rd and 4th years were no longer allowed to go, it would be 5th and up, for safety reasons. The first one would be in two weeks.  
  
Aiden left before any of the teachers. When he had accepted this job, he had been Applin. Now, to the students, he was still Harry Potter. He would have to break them of that quickly. He poured himself a small glass of Firewhisky, and downed it. Tomorrow would be a long day. He looked up as Draco entered.  
  
"Hey." The blonde said softly.  
  
"H'lo." Aiden muttered.  
  
"Nervous bout tomorrow?"  
  
Aiden yawned. "Yes. To them I am still Harry Potter."  
  
Draco shook his head. "They'll get used to it."  
  
Aiden shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. They'll be to busy in my class to worry about that anyway." He sighed. "I'm gonna turn in. Good Night."  
  
((Monday Morning))  
  
Aiden sat in his office. The students would be gathering in the classroom by now, 3 minutes till class started. His first class. 6th year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Not too bad. He had all double classes; Gryffindor paired with Slytherin, Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw, so all his classes were 2 hours. He stood and stretched, and stalked out into the classroom.  
  
"Quite, everyone. I will not tolerate talking in my classroom."  
  
Every eye turned to him, studying him curiously. They were not used to seeing anyone in Muggle Clothing, and Aiden was wearing his usual black leather pants, boots, and cotton tee. His saber was in full sight. He quickly went through roll call.  
  
He eyed each student. "Right. As this is a new subject, I am sure you are all wondering what it is about. I am Hogwarts Duel Master, so I will be teaching you all how to Duel. Properly. Now, I am sure some of you have been in dueling clubs and such, but we will not be doing the proper dueling. These are dark times, we will not be bowing to Voldemort, or his Death Eaters." The class winced as one when they heard the name spoken so freely. "We will also refer to Voldemort by his name. Not any other. A wise witch once said Fear of a Name Increases Fear of the Thing Itself. 5 points from anyone I hear calling him You Know Who, or anything else. Anyway, dueling. Like I said, not the by the rule dueling. I am going to teach you how to stay alive. Today, I will be testing each of you." At the looks he received, he almost smiled. "Not for a grade, just to see where you stand. He looked around, and pointed to a blonde haired Ravenclaw boy in the back of the classroom, who was whispering to his friend across the aisle. "You. What is your name?"  
  
"Abel Washington." He replied haughtily.  
  
Aiden nodded. "Come up here." He looked around, and pointed to a red haired Hufflepuff boy. "And you too. Name?"  
  
"Skye Taylor." He shuffled to the front of the classroom. Aiden pointed to the dais in the middle of the room. "Ok. I want you too to duel."  
  
Both boys looked at him incredulously. "Go on." He snapped. They slowly made their way to the dais. Abel glanced at him. "Anything goes?" he questioned. Aiden nodded. "Except the Unforgivables." Abel smiled and faced Skye, instantly throwing a hex at him, throwing the Hufflepuff into the wall. Skye jumped up and yelled, "I wasn't ready! You cheated!"  
  
"Mr. Taylor!" Aiden yelled. "Five points!" Skye stared at him angrily.  
  
Skye sulked as Aiden continued. "Mr. Washington did a good job. You heard me say we will not be following a duelist rulebook. Anything goes. Be prepared this time. Now back at it."  
  
Skye turned back to Abel, hurling a hex. Abel shouted "Protego!" and the hex bounced off harmlessly. He pointed his wand at the floor beneath Skye, muttering a stream of Latin. The stone beneath Skye's feet turned to red- hot molten stone. Skye jumped, falling off the side of the dais. Abel laughed happily, having got the best of his opponent. He wasn't ready for Skye to send a spell straight at him. The Ravenclaw was yanked forward to his own pool of liquid, Skye levitating him a few inches from the surface. Aiden smiled. "Very good!" he waved his own wand, repairing the stone and releasing Abel. "Excellent job! Mr. Washington, nice shield, and excellent idea, attacking the terrain instead of Mr. Taylor. Taylor, excellent job using Sinclair's own curse against him! 5 points each!"  
  
He turned to the rest of the class. "Now! I want everyone of you to get in groups of two, and spread out over the classroom." The class rushed to obey. "Ok. I want you all to duel, no Unforgivables of course, but other than that.just don't kill anyone. Washington and Taylor, the two of you are to help me watch the others, or you may duel again."  
  
Aiden watched as the students dueled. They were all paired with someone from Their own house, one of their friends, and thus were reluctant to really duel. Their were a few who had put friendships aside, and were dueling fiercely. Mostly Ravenclaws, which wasn't a surprise, but a couple Hufflepuffs as well. The only Interhouse team was Washington and Taylor, who were obviously the most skilled in the class. He turned to watch two girls, who were sending tickling charms at each other. He sighed, and approached them.  
  
"Girls."  
  
They looked up. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Dueling, sir!" they chorused.  
  
He shook his head. "No, you are not. I want you to use hexes, not tickling charms. Try again."  
  
He turned to the rest of the class. He let them duel for fifteen more minutes, and then shooed them all back to their desks. "All right. Dismissed."  
  
Aiden slowly made his way down to the dungeons, he was exhausted. He had had all the 6th and 4th years today, tomorrow he had only 7th years, which he dreaded, Wednesday 1st years, which he was looking forward too, Thursday 5th years, and Friday the 2nd years. Which meant, he only had 2 classes a day except for Mondays, when he had four. Wasn't too bad, he decided. Mondays would be the hardest.  
  
((Tuesday))  
  
Aiden looked out over his class. 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin. He was absolutely dreading this class. There weren't many 7th years at all, thankfully, so there were only about 22 in his class, hopefully, he would have time to have them all duel today.  
  
Aiden was beginning to relax. One pair left, Jamison Peters, and smiling, brown haired Gryffindor, and Sean Sinclair, think, black haired boy who was sitting in the back of the classroom, scribbling away on a piece of parchment.  
  
Their duel was fierce and heated. Powerful hexes flew; both boys were quite skilled. Jamison got a mischievous smile on his face, his eyes glinting. Muttering a curse, he stripped the Slytherin to his boxers, and levitated the boy into the air. The class was howling with laughter. Aiden winced, but he had said anything goes. After a few moments, he let the red-faced boy back down. Sinclair was fuming. He raised his wand, and sent one of the most powerful blasts of magic that Aiden had ever seen from a student at Jamison, who fell to the ground, out cold. Angry cries rang out from the Gryffindors, and cheers from the Slytherins. Aiden quickly revived Jamison, who tried to launch himself at Sean. "Dirty Slytherin! Death Eater!" he was screaming. Aiden yelled for silence, and went ignored. "5 points from both houses." He spoke softly. No one noticed. "5 more." He had taken 45 points from each house before anyone noticed. "Thank you." He spoke in a quiet tone. "There will never be any yelling in my classroom again. Sit down. All of you." The class sulkily sat down in their seats. "Now." Aiden began. "We have wasted the rest of our time, due to House Rivalry."  
  
Jamison spoke up. "But Professor! He used Dark Magic!"  
  
Aiden nodded. "I saw that. It was excellently cast." The whole class looked shocked. Aiden smiled. "Who in here believes that Dark Magic is evil?"  
  
Every Gryffindor but one raised their hand. Not a single Slytherin did, though he could tell some did think so, but knew better than to agree. He pointed to the lone Gryffindor. "What is your name?"  
  
"Rose Ivans." The girl spoke in a cool smooth voice.  
  
"And why, Miss. Ivans, do you not consider Dark Magic to be evil?"  
  
"Magic itself is not evil. It is the user that makes it so. If one used Dark Magic to kill someone for wrong reasons, it would be wrong. But, it can be used for good as well."  
  
Aiden nodded. "Right. And so-called Light Magic can be used for evil. Magic is just magic; it is neither right nor wrong. The witch or wizard determines that. Now. Who here believes what Mr. Sinclair did was wrong?"  
  
Once again, almost all Gryffindors raised their hands. Aiden pointed to Jamison. "Why was it wrong?"  
  
Jamison glared at Sean. "Because he used it against someone that did not deserve to be hurt."  
  
Aiden smiled. "What you did didn't deserve retaliation?"  
  
"Not like that."  
  
"Which would you have rather happen, Mr. Sinclair to do to you what you did to him, or stick with what really happened?"  
  
Jamison looked thoughtful for a minute. "I guess what he did."  
  
Aiden nodded. "What you did was immature. It did not help you at all, you only succeeded in angering your opponent, driving him to use spells like that one, therefore losing you the duel."  
  
Jamison didn't look at all repentant, he glared over at Sean, but Aiden turned away. "You have all done well. For homework, I want you all to practice your shield charms, they will be needed tomorrow. Dismissed." 


	21. Chapter 21

Aiden and Draco jumped into one of the thestral drawn carriages, sitting across from Hermione and Severus. It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Aiden was nervous, he did not agree with letting the students roam freely, when Death Eater activity was so frequent. He sat in silence, hardly listening to the other three' s conversation, and jumped out first when the carriage stopped, and headed to the hogshead, without even waiting for Draco.  
  
Reaching the battered building, he tried to push open the door. It was locked. "Strange." he muttered. He peered into one of the filthy windows. It was totally empty. He furrowed his brow, thinking. He sighed, and turned to head to the main part of the town, when sweeping coldness washed over him. "No.." he muttered. "I knew it." he transformed into the Hawk, taking off and flying out past the village.  
  
Draco, Hermione, and Severus were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, sipping at their drinks. The majority of the students were divided up between there, and Fred and George Weasley's joke shop. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had out stripped Zonko's by so much, they had sold out, so now the WWW had taken Zonko's place. Draco looked around. "I wonder where Aiden went?"  
  
"I saw him walking towards the edge of town." Draco turned around.  
  
"Ginny! Good to see you!"  
  
Ginny smiled warmly. "And you. Afternoon, Hermione, Professor Snape,"  
  
Draco beamed. "Why don't you join us?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "All right. I'm here in Hogsmeade all day, Fred and George are here, checking up on the store, invited me along, as it is my day off."  
  
Hermione grinned. "That's great! I've been meaning to get together with you sometime!"  
  
"Yes, I confess I rather hoped I would run into you here, when I heard it was Hogwarts Hogsmeade weekend." She glanced at Draco.  
  
"Well, we are certainly glad you did." Draco took a sip of his drink. "How's work?"  
  
"Oh-it's busy.as usual."  
  
Severus leaned back in his chair, letting the three younger people talk. His eyes rested on Hermione.his.what? He shook his head. He didn't know why he kept up this affair with her. The sex was good, all though truthfully, he preferred to fuck men before women. She was intellectually stimulating, he supposed that was why he kept her around. He reached for his mug of firewhisky, and froze. He saw Draco do the same. His veins were filled with fire.spreading up his arm. The Dark Lord was calling his Death Eaters to him. He set his jaw till the feeling subsided.  
  
Aiden flew as fast as he could back to Hogsmeade. Dementors, at least 20 of them, and Death Eaters, were less than a quarter of a mile away. He transformed, and ran into the 3 Broomsticks.  
  
Draco looked up when Aiden ran it. "Oh gods." He breathed. "They're coming?"  
  
Aiden nodded. "Death Eaters and Dementors. They'll be here within 10 minutes. We have to evacuate the town."  
  
Ginny jumped up. "Fred and George! I'll go to the store.bring everyone back here." She ran out the door, Aiden trailing behind her.  
  
Severus didn't know what to do. There was no way everyone in Hogsmeade would be able to go to safety. There was no room on the carriages; they wouldn't be able to get to them in time anyway. He ran out the door, Hermione and Draco close behind.  
  
Draco stopped and looked around. No way would they get everyone out of danger in time. "Sonoras" he whispered, then yelled "Attention! Will everybody please head into the 3 Broomsticks right away! Do not panic, please; just head there right away! Nobody is to stay outside!" Everybody rushed for the door of the restraunt. Everyone knew the reason they were being cleared from the streets; it could only be Voldemort.  
  
Hermione, Severus, and Draco looked around. They could see the Death Eaters approaching. Fortunately, the streets appeared to be empty, the shops silent. They stood at the doorway to the 3 broomsticks. Hermione glanced at Draco. "There's a passageway." She whispered. "They can go down there till its safe!" Draco glanced at her. "You know where it is?" She nodded. "Lets go."  
  
Hermione stood on one of the tables. "Attention! Will you all follow me to the cellar! There is an underground passageway heading towards Hogwarts! QUIETLY! Make noise, and we may be found. Now, follow me!" Slowly, the people made their way into the passageway behind Hermione. Ginny was the last person to go through. Severus grabbed her arm. "Where is Aiden?" he hissed. Her eyes widened. "He was right behind me!" Severus squeezed his eyes shut. Hermione popped her head back up, eyes wide and full of worry. "He isn't down here!" Severus whirled around, heading for the door. Hermione reached out, grabbing his robes. "No!" She cried. "You'll just get yourself killed too!" Severus pried her hand off. "I am not leaving him alone. Lead them to Hogwarts. Now." Tears filled her eyes. "I.." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, but he turned away, stalking towards the door.  
  
Severus looked down the street.coldness sweeping over him, as the Dementors glided towards him. The Death Eaters were blasting storefronts, but he didn't see Aiden. He dashed up the street, in and out of all the stores. There was no sign of Aiden. He stared back down the street; the Death Eaters were outside the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The Dementors were no where in sight. He fell back against the wall. "Aiden." he muttered. Perhaps he had transformed and flown away. He could take care of himself after all. Slowly, Severus turned, and slipped along the wall heading back to the Three Broomsticks. He reached the doorway and was about to yank it open when he heard it. Cheering. He whirled, staring down the street. The Death Eaters were still outside the Joke Shop, and the Dementors were joining them, gliding out of the store. He frowned, what had happen? Then he saw. Two Dementors were dragging a person out of the store. It was Aiden. He watched as one of the Death Eaters stepped forward, signaling to the Dementors to drop him. Aiden stood, head held high, before the Death Eater, who took off his mask. It was Lucius Malfoy. He smirked at Aiden, a held his hand out to one of the Dementors, whose scaly, greenish hand reached out, handing Lucius Aiden's wand. Lucius pocketed it, and jabbed Aiden with his own wand. "Crucio!" he hissed.  
  
Pain ripped through Aiden's body, but he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't fall. He gritted his teeth, and held his head high. He turned his head so he could see the door of the Joke Shop out of the corner of his eye. His eyes flew to the corner by the counter where four students cowered. He nodded stiffly, and turned back to Lucius. He couldn't start a duel here; the teens would undoubtedly be caught by the curses. Fast as lightning, he transformed into a hawk, flying over and behind the Death Eaters.  
  
Severus watched as Aiden transformed. He flew over the Death Eaters, and stopped. Why wasn't he leaving? Severus clenched his fist. The hawk was soaring over them, screeching. All the Death Eaters were watching, curses flying. "Go.Leave!" He urged the young man silently. His eyes traveled over to the door of the shop, and he then saw why Aiden was still there. Four of the students were edging out the door, trying to make a run for it while the Death Eaters were distracted. The students caught sight of him, and ran. The two girls started crying, the boys were pale. Severus recognized two of them as his own 7th year Slytherins. "Mr. Sinclair!" He growled. "Why did you not go with the rest of the students when you were called?" The boy shakily answered him. "I.we didn't hear anything sir." One of the girls, a Gryffindor 7th year, spoke up. "They were dueling. Behind the joke shop. P-professor Applin came to find us, but the Death Eaters were already there. So we hid, and when the Dementors came.he let himself get captured so they wouldn't find us. It-it's all our fault." she dissolved into tears again. "There is a passageway inside.." The Gryffindor boy cut him off. "We know where it is. Come on." Severus watched, making sure they made it, before turning back to Aiden. He had seen them make it to safety, and turning in the air to fly away. Yells of anger went up from the Death Eaters, outraged that he was holding them alone. "AVADA KEDVARA!" Screamed Lucius. The green lightning sped towards the hawk, enveloping it. "NO!" Yelled Severus, running forwards. The Death Eaters whirled when they heard him, wands drawn. "Avada Kedvara!" Severus yelled, taking down one. "Stupefy!" the red light rushed at him, and he fell.  
  
He woke up next to the motionless Aiden. He was in his human form again; lying spread-eagled on the ground. Severus crawled to his knees, kneeling by the young mans side, eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry" He whispered. He laid his hand on his forehead, the tears falling. He raised his eyes to Lucius. "Bastard" He hissed. "I'll kill you!"  
  
Lucius laughed. "Ah-ah. I don't think so." He held up Snape's wand. "Dear, dear Severus. The Dark Lord will be ever so pleased with me, don't you think? I got both Harry Potter and the traitor! Now if I could just kill my 'son' and the old fool." Severus stood, lunging at Malfoy. "You'll pay for this!" He yelled. Lucius merely smiled. "No. You will pay my dear Severus. Not me. Avada Kedvara!" Severus winced as he watched the green light speed towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
"Hello Lucius." A familiar voice spoke. Severus opened his eyes, figure of a man standing in front of him. The person laughed. "You are wrong. You will pay." He threw his arms wide, fire engulfing every Death Eater, every Dementor, leaving none but Lucius. "But, I will leave you for your son." He waved his hand, Lucius falling to the ground, bound by silver cords. The man turned back to Severus. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Aiden?" Snape whispered. "How?" Aiden shrugged. "Not sure. I saw the curse come at me, I felt it hit me, then it went black. I heard you talking to me.then I woke up, you were talking to Malfoy.and he cursed you.I tried to move, but I couldn't. Then.I was just.there. I don't know how." He stood and pulled Severus to his feet. "Everybody else is safe?" Severus stood. "Yes. In the tunnel." Aiden nodded and headed to let them out.  
  
Draco sat by the entrance of the trap door. Hermione had taken the students ahead to Hogwarts; he and Ginny were waiting here with all the others for word from Severus. He was worried about him, and Aiden. Where could he have gone.it had been such a long time now! Suddenly, light poured into the tunnel, revealing Aiden himself. "Aiden!" Draco cried, engulfing his friend in a hug. Severus came up behind him. "You git! We were so worried!" Draco smiled at the Potions Master. Severus looked at Aiden. "We need to see the Headmaster." He spoke quietly. Aiden nodded. "All right. Dray?" He looked at his friend. "Something for you outside." Draco raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" He slid out of the tunnel, making room for Severus to go talk to its other occupants, and followed Aiden outside. Aiden gestured towards the still form in the middle of the road. Draco's eyes widened. "Is that.?" Aiden nodded. "I couldn't.I wasn't sure if you would have wanted me to kill him." Draco nodded. "Lets take him back to Hogwarts. The Headmaster might have use for him." He said quietly, and levitated his father behind him, heading for the carriages, Severus and Ginny joining them on the way. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Impossible."  
  
"Headmaster, I swear it is true! I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"He couldn't possible have survived the Killing Curse again!"  
  
"Headmaster. I did. There is no mistaking it when the Killing Curse hits you!"  
  
Sirius spoke up. "Yeah! Because you are dead!"  
  
Aiden glared. "Use Veritiserum on Malfoy! He cast it, so he should know!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. Severus?" The Potions Master withdrew a tiny vial of the clear substance from his robes, and poured it down the unconscience man's throat. "Enervate!"  
  
Lucius opened his eyes slowly. He blankly sat up, staring listlessly at nothing. The headmaster leaned forward. "You name?" he tested the potion. "Lucius Dracaenas Malfoy" He replied in a monotone voice. "Age?"  
  
"Forty five."  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is your son's name?"  
  
"Draco Narcissus Malfoy."  
  
"Did you cast the killing curse at Aiden Applin?"  
  
"I don't know anybody by that name."  
  
"Did you cast it at Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Did you hit him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did it kill him?"  
  
"I thought it did."  
  
"Thought? Can you tell us what happened?" Albus was on the edge of his seat, as well as the rest of the people in the room.  
  
"I cast the curse, and it hit Potter in his Animaugus form. He fell, and transformed back into himself. Snape ran at us, and we stunned him. I revived him a few minutes later, after taking his wand. He began crying over Potter, and then he threatened me. He said I would pay. So I cast the Killing Curse on him as well."  
  
"Why did it not hit him?"  
  
"Potter got in the way."  
  
"He was alive?"  
  
"Yes. He jumped in front, blocking the traitor."  
  
"So Harry Potter was hit by two killing curses from your wand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So the second Killing Curse hit Harry."  
  
"Yes. But it still didn't kill him. He laughed. Didn't even knock him over. He burned the rest."  
  
"Burned? Who?"  
  
"Flames shot out from him. The rest of the Death Eaters and Dementors burned."  
  
Albus sat back in his chair. The Order was stunned. "How?" everyone was whispering. "How could it be possible?"  
  
Albus started speaking slowly. "It seems, Mr. Applin, that you have an immunity to the killing curse."  
  
Cries from the Order arose. "Silence!" called Albus. He rubbed his forehead before starting again. "It is time I made the prophecy known." He pulled out his Pensieve, tapping it with his wand.  
  
A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. When Sibyll Trelawny spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic tones, but in a harsh, hoarse voice.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
  
Silence reined as the ghostly Trelawny sunk back into the Pensieve.  
  
Luna Lovegood slowly spoke. "So.that means that the only one able to kill him is the Dark Lord?"  
  
Albus nodded. "It seems so."  
  
Severus sat back. He had never heard the complete prophecy before.he had only heard Voldemort's version of it.  
  
Hermione stared at her old friend. He had never told her.had he even known? It had to of been hard, a child, walking around knowing that eventually he would have to kill the evilest wizard in existence, or be killed.  
  
Aiden put his face in his hands. All he wanted was a quiet, normal life, with someone he loved, and who loved him back. Finally, he stood. "Will you excuse me?" he asked.  
  
Albus nodded. "Yes, this meeting has figured out all we could. You may all go home."  
  
They all stood to leave. "Draco." Albus called.  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
Albus looked at him sadly. "Your father.I am afraid after this he is too dangerous to be let go."  
  
Draco nodded. "I understand.I.I'll take care of it. Can.can I just have a few minutes with him? And.I want my mother to be here. Maybe.maybe it will serve as a warning to her."  
  
Albus nodded. "I'll summon her immediately."  
  
Aiden put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll see you later." Draco gave him a bittersweet smile. "Yeah."  
  
Aiden slowly walked down to the dungeons, Severus walking by his side. When they reached Severus' portrait hole, they stopped, and Severus turned to Aiden. "Would.you come in for a minute?"  
  
Aiden shut his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. "All right."  
  
Once inside, he sat down in one of the High backed chairs, sipping a scotch Severus had handed him. Snape sat down across from him and cleared his throat, looking unsure of himself. Aiden almost smiled, he had never seen the Potions Master unsure of anything before. "Yes?" he prompted. Severus swirled the liquid in his glass.sipping slowly.  
  
"A while ago.you told me you killed two men for me." He began.  
  
Aiden nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Aiden sighed. "I am still not sure. I was just so.angry. And scared. They.they could have killed you."  
  
"And then today you took an Avada Kedvara for me."  
  
"I...it was the same.you were about to die, I-I couldn't let you."  
  
"Why do you feel the need to sacrifice yourself for people?"  
  
"I told you before, I don't think I would have done it for anybody."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I.it is just a feeling. I would try to save anyone I cared about in that position, but probably not to that extent. I was just.panicked."  
  
Severus nodded. "You put yourself in danger to save the students."  
  
Aiden nodded. "Of course. They were my responsibility. I doubt I would have jumped in front of an Avada Kedvara for them, like Cedric.in my fourth year. I let him die.I just stood there. There is no time to think in a situation like that.with you.I just.reacted." There was a pause.  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
Severus looked up. "What?"  
  
When you thought I was dead.you told me you were sorry."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"You couldn't have. You would have just killed yourself as well." They both fell silent, and the two of them just sat in the silence, thinking.  
  
Hermione frowned. Severus had disappeared so quickly.without a word to her. She had been worried sick about him. She quickly made her way to his quarters, knocked once to let him know she was there, and spoke the password. He and Aiden were sitting in silence, each sipping on a glass of scotch. Severus looked up as she entered. "Evening." She spoke quietly. "The Headmaster sent a message.Lucius Malfoy is to be executed tomorrow.by Draco."  
  
Aiden stood. "I'll go back to our quarters now then.he shouldn't be alone."  
  
After he left, Hermione sat down across from Severus. "You care about him, don't you?"  
  
Severus stared at her. "What?"  
  
"You do. Care about Aiden. I can tell. More than me, I think. I could see it in your eyes.you were scared to lose him."  
  
"Lose him? I don't-" he trailed off.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Malfoy even said it. You were crying over him. There has to be a reason. And he would have died for you."  
  
"I know." Severus whispered.  
  
Hermione stood. "I'll let you think then." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Severus. Do what makes you happy. You both deserve it."  
  
Severus leaned back. Did he deserve happiness? After all he'd done.had.could he be forgiven?  
  
Aiden stared at the door to Draco's room for awhile, debating whether or not to go in. He was about to knock, when someone rapped on the portrait. He walked over and pushed it open.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny smiled sadly at him. "Hello, Aiden."  
  
"Come in." He stepped back giving her room.  
  
She looked at him rather awkwardly for a second. She cleared her throat. "You and I haven't really had a chance to talk have we?"  
  
Aiden smiled. "No need.I'd actually rather not. Not about..that."  
  
Ginny stared at her feet. "Just the same.I am sorry. I didn't know."  
  
Aiden raised her chin with two of his fingers. "It's ok. I understand. He was your brother. You've lost just as much as I have."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Yes. And thank you.for in the Hospital Wing. You and Severus saved my life."  
  
"Least I could do. You'll save us all someday, Harry Potter."  
  
Aiden sighed. "That's not who I am anymore."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "You are. I felt it." She tapped his chest. "Here."  
  
Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can go on and see Draco.his rooms over there."  
  
Ginny smiled, laid her hand on his shoulder. "We all believe in you, you know." She said, before heading for Draco's room.  
  
Draco lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow morning.he was going to kill his own father, in front of his mother. He didn't know what to think, he had talked to Lucius, he had sobbed, begging him to defy the Dark Lord. Lucius had ignored him. He sighed when someone knocked.  
  
"Come in." He called.  
  
Ginny poked her head in. "Hey."  
  
She walked over to him. "Didn't want you to be alone."  
  
He gave her a half smile. "Nice of you."  
  
She sat down cross-legged on the floor, watching him. She reached out, running her fingers down his cheek. He just looked at her through his icy blue eyes.  
  
"You need to sleep." She whispered.  
  
He grabbed her hand. "Stay?" his voice broke.  
  
She nodded. He slid into his bed, sighing. She transfigured her robe into a long nightgown, and crawled in beside him, wrapping her arms around him, and kissed his temple.  
  
"I won't leave you." 


	23. Chapter 23

Aiden stood numbly between Sirius and Ginny. Minister Fudge and the Aurors were on the other side of the room, all present to witness Lucius Malfoy's execution. Dumbledore entered slowly, looking his age, no twinkle in his eyes. Two other Aurors who had interrogated the elder Malfoy, for the Ministry's records, finally pronounced him to be put to death followed him. Narcissa Malfoy stood between two of the Aurors, eyes unseeing, only looking up when her husband and son entered.  
  
Draco followed behind his father, pale faced and trembling. Lucius Malfoy's hands were tied behind his back, but he held his head high. He turned to face his son, staring at him coldly. He gave his wife one look, warning her with his eyes. She gave a dry sob, but refused to let her tears fall. Minister Fudge began his speech, stating Malfoy's crimes, and he commanded Draco to proceed when ready, giving him official permission to use the Unforgivable Killing Curse. Draco drew his wand, aiming it shakily at his father.  
  
"Please.father.please" He sobbed.  
  
Ginny had tears running down her face.Aiden wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned into his shoulder.  
  
Lucius glared at his only heir. "Do it. 'son'. Kill me."  
  
Draco's eyes darted over to his mother, who glared hatefully at him. He squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"I.could have loved you " He whispered with a sob. "I'm sorry. Goodbye, father. Avada Kedvara!"  
  
Narcissa Malfoy let out a scream when she saw her husband fall. Ginny ran to Draco, taking the sobbing man into her arms. Aiden watched his friend, then turned, following the gathered watchers out.  
  
He walked with Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Severus to the entrance hall. He had fought long and hard with Fudge this morning, finally convincing him to let Lucius be buried at Godric's Hollow, with the rest of the casualties of the war. He wanted those who fought on the side of Dark to be remembered as well.  
  
Severus stared at the casket containing his old friend. He had known Lucius since his first year at Hogwarts. The older boy had been one of the few that had befriended him. His parents had been so proud that he had a Malfoy for a friend. They had joined the Dark Lord's ranks together. He sighed as the coffin was lowered into the ground.  
  
"Goodbye, old friend." He felt a hand on his shoulder. Aiden stood behind him, watching mournfully. He nodded, before turning away. He heard Aiden walk slowly away.  
  
Back at the castle, Aiden decided to let Ginny and Draco be alone for awhile. He walked slowly around the lake. He thought about what had happen. He didn't know how to comfort his friend, as he had never lost a family member. He had never had any family members to lose, unless he counted the Dursley's, who, in his opinion, deserved anything they got. It was Muggles like them that made him see things from Tom Riddles point of view. That used to scare him, having even more in common with Voldemort. Now, he realized that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Riddle had a point; he had just gone too far. The Magical World's population was going down. But Riddle was wrong about thinking Muggleborns were the problem. Hermione Granger was born into a family of muggles, not a trace of magic, and she was one of the best witches he had ever met. Then there was Neville Longbottom, nothing special about him, just an average wizard, family had thought he would turn out a squib. He was a pureblooded wizard; you could trace it back for generations. Crabbe and Goyle.two of the weakest wizards Aiden had ever had the misfortune of knowing, and they were in Voldemort's ranks, merely because their bloodline was pure. He shook his head as he trudged back up to the castle, heading for the Great Hall.  
  
The Head Table was unusually empty. Severus and Draco were both in their quarters, Aiden knew, but Remus and Sirius were gone as well. He looked around the noisy hall, before whirling on his heel and stalking out. "Professor Applin?" a voice behind him called. "May I talk to you for a second?" He turned to see Sean Sinclair, nervously waiting for his answer. He smiled. "Go ahead." Sean looked around. "Can we go somewhere else?" Aiden nodded. "Come to my office." He led the way down the corridor, to the huge Dueling Room in the dungeons. He pushed open the side door and sat behind his desk. "Have a seat." He gestured to the chairs in front of him. Sean nervously sat down. Aiden leaned forward. "So."  
  
The teen took a deep breath, gathering his nerve. "I...I am sorry I almost got you killed." he trailed off. Aiden sighed. "Quite alright. Things have worked out for the better anyway."  
  
"I saw.I didn't leave right away. I was watching out the window. You should have died."  
  
Aiden sighed. "And?"  
  
"I've been thinking about this for awhile.I don't want to stay loyal to the Dar-Voldemort." Aiden smiled at the tentative use of the name.  
  
"Do you have the Mark?"  
  
"Yes.I have had it since the beginning of summer holidays. But I swear I didn't know they would be in Hogsmeade today."  
  
"Why did you come to me about this, instead of the Headmaster, or your Head of House?"  
  
"I don't know.I felt more comfortable talking to you. You.the stuff you said about the Dark Arts."  
  
"Ah. I see. You thought I would understand more."  
  
Sean nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Why did you take the Mark?"  
  
"My father.he is a Death Eater too, he.he wanted me too. He would disown me if I didn't."  
  
Aiden leaned back in his chair. "I think there is someone else you should talk to, instead of me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Professor Malfoy. I am sure you know he was a Death Eater as well, his situation is similar to yours. He got help from Professor Snape."  
  
Sean's eyes widened. "Professor Snape is a Death Eater?"  
  
"No. Was a Death Eater. He turned spy. They are both responsible for saving countless lives."  
  
Sean nodded. "I'll talk to Professor Malfoy, then."  
  
Aiden smiled and stood. "I'll arrange a meeting for you. He shouldn't be bothered tonight, I'm sure you know why. School gossip and all."  
  
"Yes.we all heard."  
  
"If that is all, you need to go back to dinner."  
  
Sean stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, and Sean?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"I took 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. No more dueling in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. Goodbye sir."  
  
Aiden sighed and followed him out, turning and heading to his quarters. He silently peeked in the portrait hole. Ginny was holding Draco, singing softly. He smiled, and turned back around, heading for Sirius' and Remus' quarters.  
  
Reaching their portrait, he nervously knocked. Sirius pushed it open; looking shocked when he saw Aiden standing there.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Aiden spoke softly.  
  
"Aiden. is something wrong? Um.Come in!"  
  
Aiden stepped through, looking around. Remus was sitting on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet. He turned, raising his eyebrows when he saw Aiden.  
  
"Nothing is wrong.I just wanted.wanted to talk to you."  
  
Remus stood. "I'll let you have some privacy then."  
  
"No, Remus.I want to talk to you too." He went and sat in a chair across from the couch, Sirius taking his place by Remus.  
  
"I've been thinking. I.I think I have been holding this grudge long enough. You two were like parents to me.and after today."  
  
They both looked at him wide eyed. "You.you can forgive us?" Sirius eyes were hopeful.  
  
Aiden nodded. "I don't want to push everyone away anymore."  
  
The two men's eyes lit up. Remus spoke. "Thank you.so much.you have no idea how much that means to us.you are the only son we'll ever be able to have."  
  
Aiden smiled and stood. "It's getting late.I'd better head back." The two men stood as well, walking with him to the door.  
  
"Come back anytime you want, all right?" Sirius' eyes were dancing. He pulled Aiden into a hug. Aiden smiled as he hugged his godfather back. It was so good to feel like this again. "Thanks." He wrapped his arms around Remus too, who grinned.  
  
He glanced around the corridor. He wasn't sure if he should go back to his quarters yet, he wanted to get there after Ginny and Draco went to bed. He aimlessly walked through the corridors, looking for students out of bed. He ended up in front of the portrait of fruit. Realized he hadn't eaten much, he tickled the pear, and entered. Glancing around, he saw he was not the only one who was hungry.  
  
"Hello, Severus." He sat down at the counter, across from the Potions Master, who nodded at him. He had never seen the man look so relaxed. Trademark black robes gone, he was wearing black slacks, and a silky looking black collared shirt. He was leaning back, legs propped up on a stool, reading a magazine, munching on pecan pie and sipping coffee. Aiden was about to say something, when he heard happy cries behind him. He turned. "Hello, Dobby."  
  
The house elf was sobbing happy tears. "Oh, Mr. Applin sir, Dobby has just heard, you is Mr. Harry Potter! I has been hoping and hoping to sees you sir! Dobby never forgets Mister Potters kindness, Dobby was knowing you is innocent, sir!"  
  
Aiden smiled. "It is very good to see you too, Dobby." He saw Severus watching with raised eyebrows out of the corner of his eye. "Could I have a bowl of mint chocolate ice cream?"  
  
Dobby bobbed his head up and down. "Of course! Anything for you, sir!" He dashed back into another room, appearing a second later with his snack.  
  
"Here you is, sir! If you is needing anything else, sir, you just call Dobby, and he is bringing you anything you wishes, sir!" The little house elf was bouncing with joy.  
  
"Thank you, Dobby. I will." With a happy squeak, the House Elf popped out.  
  
Aiden sat, glancing at Severus, who was amused by the whole thing. "Old friend?" he asked.  
  
"Long story. I freed him."  
  
"Indeed." After that, the two sat in silence, enjoying their food.  
  
Severus looked over the top of his magazine at the young man across from him. He had dressed nicely for today, black dress slacks, forest green silk button up, his long black hair clipped back, ponytail pulled over one shoulder. His eyes wandered to his chest.the first few buttons had been left undone, giving him a peek of a light spray of hair. He shifted in his seat.  
  
Aiden felt Severus' eyes on him.felt his face growing warm. He finished the remainder of his ice cream, then pushed his bowl off to the side. He pulled himself up so he was sitting on his knees, leaned forward, elbows on the table, his chin resting on his palms, meeting Severus' black eyes. Severus raised his eyebrows, before taking a sip of his steaming coffee. Aiden's eyes silently followed every movement. Severus slowly closed his magazine, sat down his mug, pushing it and his plate aside, before mimicking Aiden's position. They stayed like that, neither one willing to be the first to break eye contact. Aiden could feel the Potions Masters warm breath, mingling with his own, cool from the ice cream.their faces were only a few inches apart. His eyes drifted down to the man's lips, which were slightly parted. He slowly leaned forward, pausing when he was about to touch his lips, looking back up at the onyx eyes. Seeing no signs of disapproval, he touched his lips softly to Severus'. He shivered when he felt Severus press back, and almost whimpered when he felt a velvet tongue run along his lips. He instantly opened his mouth, allowing Severus inside, their tongues dancing. He pulled himself closer to the table, so he could run one of his hands through Severus' hair.  
  
Finally, they had to come up for air; both were breathing heavily. "Whoa." whispered Aiden, his hand still tangled in Severus' hair. So this is what people had talked about.that one kiss that only happens once in you life.In that moment, he knew he never wanted to kiss anyone else again.  
  
Severus breathed deeply. He had never.felt.so much. He had never thought he would be kissed like that. He now understood what wanting forever meant. he shook his head. This was the same boy he had hated.before. He frowned. He had almost forgotten that. Harry Potter.the student. was the man sitting before him, with his hand running through his hair. Son of James Potter. Whom he had hated. Hermione Granger was one thing.but Harry Potter? He looked up at Aiden. He didn't care, he decided. He had never loved before, he was a malicious bastard and he knew it, bit he knew he could love this man, no matter who he was, and Aiden would love him back. It was just a.feeling. He just knew it. He pulled the other man towards him, kissing him again. 


	24. Chapter 24

Aiden stretched and stumbled out of bed. He hadn't gotten to bed till about five this morning. After leaving the kitchens, he had wandered the halls. He glanced at his clock.7:46. "Damn." He muttered. He was late.there wasn't even time to take a shower.and he was in need of one.a very cold one. He smiled sleepily as he thought about his dream. He stumbled to his closed, and threw on one of his few robes, and walked almost blindly to the door. Draco's door was open, he must have already left. He walked on auto pilot up to the teachers lounge, "Late late late." He muttered under his breath. "Coffee." He needed his coffee. Badly. After getting out of Azkaban, he had quickly fallen back into his caffeine addiction.  
  
Reaching the lounge, he automatically headed for the table where he knew the coffee was. He slowly poured, then took a sip. Not tasting coffee, he frowned and peered blearily into his mug, which was noticeably lacking in coffee. "Wassit?" he turned, squinting at the rest of the room. So bright. He hated all the windows, they were charmed to follow the sun, so no matter what, sunlight would be pouring in. It was empty, except for Hermione and Severus. They watched him, amused looks on their faces. Hermione spoke up tentatively. "Umm.you missed the meeting, Aiden."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Meetings over. Er.coffee is gone too."  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Yes, Aiden. It is time to go to the Great Hall. For breakfast. You can get coffee there."  
  
"Right. Great Hall. Breakfast. Coffee." Gods, he was having a bad day. He sunk into one of the chairs, rubbing his forehead. How could the coffee be gone? He could smell it.gods he needed some.  
  
Severus sighed, and leaned over, handing Aiden his mug. He had taken the last bit. Aiden's grabbed it, and not even bothering to say thank you, gulped it down. He sighed, and leaned back, letting it kick in. Severus rolled his eyes, and turned back to his conversation with Hermione.  
  
Aiden's world slowly came into focus. He looked around, frowning when he saw Severus and Hermione. They were talking in soft tones.he couldn't hear what about, but her hand would occasionally reach out and touch Severus. He grimaced. Of course. He had forgotten.they were together. He groaned, and stood up, back aching, and strode from the room. But why had Severus kissed him back? He had kissed him back, hadn't he? Yes, he was sure of it. He slowly made his was to the Great Hall, and plopped into the empty seat next to Draco. He sighed sadly, and turned to his friend, studying him. He was pleased to see him happily conversing with Remus about helping him in his class. Apparently Ginny had a good effect on him.  
  
Aiden quietly picked at his food. Today was going to be a long, long day. Wrinkling his nose and pushing his plate away, he headed down to his classroom.  
  
"Aiden." He turned. "Snape?" he growled. How dare the man use him!  
  
Severus frowned when he heard they way Aiden had acknowledged him. "Last night." he began.  
  
Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want to hear Severus reject him. He cut him off. "Yeah, yeah I know. It was a mistake. I am sorry. I shouldn't have initiated it."  
  
Severus' eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. "A mistake." He repeated. Of course. He had made a mistake. He had let his guard down. For once he had wanted something.  
  
Aiden frowned. Severus had looked surprised when he had pronounced last night a mistake, and.sad. Had he really expected him to forget about his relationship with Hermione? "Excuse me. I have classes to teach." He said coolly, and continued on his way to his classroom.  
  
Draco dropped his head in his hands. He had thought today would never end. He trudged slowly back to his and Aiden's rooms. When the portrait swung open, he saw Aiden, sprawled in one of the chairs, empty bottle of Firewhisky at his feet, a half-full one in his hand. He looked blearily at Draco, and took a long drink. Sighing, Draco sat on the couch. "Aiden."  
  
"Yesh?" He slurred.  
  
"It is a Monday. Teachers do not get drunk at school on Mondays."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"We kissed."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me and Snape." He chirped, then laughed.  
  
"You did? That's great! I mean, you wanted to, right?"  
  
"Yes." Aiden sighed loudly.  
  
"Then what is the problem?"  
  
"It's a mistake. Him and Hermione." His head drooped, and he sat down his firewhisky, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh." Draco frowned. That wasn't like Severus at all. He stood. "You need to go to bed." He pulled Aiden to his feet, and walked with him to his room. With a wave of his wand, he was stripped to his boxers. Draco pulled back the covers, and pushed his friend down into the bed. Aiden sighed. "I wanted to love him." He whispered.  
  
"Go to sleep Aiden." He shook his head, and headed over to Severus' rooms. He had become close with the man after he had started spying, Severus had helped him through a lot. He knocked loudly on the portrait. It swung open, revealing a very irate Severus.  
  
"Hello, Sev."  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Severus growled.  
  
"Aiden needs a hangover potion."  
  
"I don't give a damn."  
  
Draco sighed. "He told me what happen."  
  
"Really? Have a good laugh about it, I expect."  
  
"What?" Draco frowned.  
  
Severus rubbed his forehead. "All right. I'll get you your potion." He walked over to one of his shelves, talking down a tall vial, dark red substance sloshing around inside. "Here. Tell him to take it all at once as soon as he wakes up. Now." He pushed Draco in the direction of the door. "Get out and leave me alone."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I want to talk to you."  
  
"Really? That's nice. Goodbye."  
  
"Why did you let him kiss you?"  
  
Severus drew himself up to his full height. "That is none of your business."  
  
"Yes it is." Draco snapped. "My friend is passed out drunk because his heart is broken, so it is my business. You hurt him."  
  
Severus growled. "He was the one who said it was a mistake. Not me."  
  
"Of course he did! You are with Granger, he didn't want to cause trouble!"  
  
Severus stared at him. "Is that what he thinks?"  
  
Draco looked at him curiously. "Yes. And you are, aren't you?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "No."  
  
"Why does he think you are, then?"  
  
"Christ. I don't know, I haven't seen her since.oh."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He saw us together this morning."  
  
"Together."  
  
"Talking. Shit."  
  
"Ah ha. And he assumed you were still together."  
  
Severus sunk down in his chair. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."  
  
Draco nodded. "Right. Night, then."  
  
Severus looked back up at him, studying his face for a second. "You are doing fine?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Ginny and I talked. She.is amazing. He made his choice. I am fine with it. Neither him or Narcissa were really my family."  
  
"Good." Severus nodded.  
  
Draco shook his head as he walked back to his own room. He really hoped the two of them worked this out.  
  
Draco tiptoed into Aiden's room. Stepping up to the bedside table, he set the vial down, and looked around for a quill and parchment. Opening a drawer he frowned. Vial upon vials filled it. He picked one up and read the label. Dreamless Sleep. "Oh.Aiden." He sighed. What was the young man doing to himself? He'd have to talk to him about it in the morning. He scribbled Aiden a note, explaining what the potion was, and laying it on the table next to the potion, before heading towards his own room. 


	25. Chapter 25

Aiden groaned. He had a headache, a big one. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, trying to make his eye's focus. Squinting, he saw a vial sitting on his table, which hadn't been there before. He reached for it, and read the label. Inebriation Relief XI? "What the hell?" he muttered. He noticed a piece of parchment sitting next to where the vial had been. He smiled as he scanned his eyes over the contents.  
  
Aiden-  
  
Ha-ha. You've got a killer headache right now don't you? By all rights I should let you teach with a hangover. You're lucky I've become rather fond of you. The potion will get rid of the hangover. Take all of it, first thing when you wake up.  
  
I'll save you some coffee.  
  
-Draco  
  
Aiden downed the potion in one gulp, feeling the effects immediately. He showered, taking his time. He didn't particularly want to see Snape this morning. He dried and glanced at his clock. "Damn." He had woken early today; he had plenty of time to get there. He shuffled to his closet, and rubbed his eyes sleepily, peering inside. He pulled out his tightest pair of leather pants. He didn't want to talk to Snape any time soon; but he did want him to get an eyeful of what he was missing. He bit his lip, finally deciding he could wear a sleeveless shirt, since the scars on his arms had faded. He pulled out a forest green tank, that clung to his chest, showing every angle. He cast a drying charm on his long black hair, and ran a comb through it, and decided to leave it down for once, the shorter hair in front falling into his face now and then. He pulled on his normal dragonhide boots and belt, sheathing his saber and daggers. He knew he looked good, he had heard the student's opinion of him. He smirked at his reflection, and headed for the Teacher's Lounge.  
  
He made it to the door just as Sirius and Remus were about to go it. They smiled warmly at him. "Aiden! We're going to go to Diagon Alley after classes today, to pick up a few things. Feel like coming along?"  
  
Aiden smiled. "Yeah, thanks! I need to take a break from here that doesn't involve Death Eaters." They walked together into the lounge, just in time for Aiden to get the last mug of coffee. He sauntered over to sit by Draco, passing in front of Severus on the way. He smiled at his friend. "Thanks for the potion." He whispered. "I need to talk to you later." Draco nodded. "Anytime."  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat, smiling happily. "As you all know, it is almost Halloween. Usually, students would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade, but that is not possible, for obvious reasons. Sirius had an absolutely wonderful idea, and I agreed, so this year, Hogwarts will be hosting a Halloween Ball, for the whole school. I believe it is called a costume party by Muggles, the students will be dressing up. This will hopefully give them some enjoyment, since there is not much else they are allowed to do. Fred and George Weasley have kindly agreed to provide the students with a wide variety of clothing, so the students who can not transfigure something on their own may purchase outfits without having to leave the school. The owners of the Three Broomsticks likewise agreed to send over as much butterbeer as is needed. The Head Boy and Girl, as well of the prefects, will be making all the arrangements, so all us teachers need to do is show up. Yes, it is required, and I also have decided that, in the good spirit of Halloween, we will all dress up as well."  
  
Aiden glanced at the other teachers. Most of them were rolling their eyes at Albus' enthusiasm, or in Severus' case, glaring at Sirius for daring to give Albus an idea like that. Aiden smiled. It didn't sound too bad to him, he might enjoy it. The students needed to have fun anyway. They were children; they shouldn't spend all their time worrying about the war.  
  
The meeting over, Aiden and Draco were the first one's to leave. "Draco." Aiden started. "You know Sean Sinclair?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"He came to me the other day to talk-"  
  
Draco cut him off. "You should be careful with him. He took the Mark last June."  
  
Aiden nodded. "I know. He told me. He wanted to talk to me about denouncing Voldemort. I told him he should talk to you."  
  
"Really? Good! I'll talk to him later today."  
  
Aiden smiled. This would be good for the both of them. They sat down in their seats, half way listening as the Headmaster told the students of the Halloween Plans. Aiden ate quickly, wanting to get to his classroom before he had to interact with Severus. Muttering a quick see you later to Draco, he stood and sauntered out of the hall.  
  
Draco saw Severus' eyes following his friend. He leaned over to him, whispering, "He looks good today, doesn't he?" while wiggling his eyebrows, grinning. Severus glared at him. Draco sighed. "It's for you, you know." Severus shook his head and stood, heading for the door. He would have to talk to him after classes.  
  
Hours later, Sirius, Remus, and Aiden walked leisurely down the streets of London. Aiden hadn't felt so good in a long time. He was laughing and talking with the two men who were steadily mending their relationship. For once, he felt totally comfortable with them. Sirius had insisted on the trio heading into Muggle London, the Marauder in him coming out, he wanted to find the perfect Halloween costume. Aiden smiled. He couldn't help but be glad he had forgiven them, his life had taken a turn for good, he felt almost normal. He smiled, thoughts of Severus' rejection gone from his mind, and he joined the excited Marauders in the quest for the Perfect Halloween Costume. 


	26. Chapter 26

Aiden sat quietly in a chair in Sirius and Remus' quarters. He would have to go to the Halloween Ball in approximately half and hour. He had decided to go as a character from a book he had once read, a Shakespearean play, a mischievous elven creature, called Puck. He wore tight green leggings, long, flowing green shirt, made out of a shimmering, silky net like material, so you could just see his skin through it. He had charmed ivy vines to twist around him, and he had two small horns protruding from the front of his long black hair, which he allowed to fall in tousled waves. His forest green eyes matched perfectly. He yawned, waiting for the other two men to finish. He turned when he heard to door open.  
  
"Ta-da!" Sirius cried. Aiden's jaw dropped, and he shook his head. "You're kidding. There are going to be eleven and twelve year olds tonight!" He cried.  
  
"So?" Sirius was all smiles.  
  
"Soo.it doesn't occur to you that your costumes are a bit.for the older crowd?"  
  
"Nope. Lets go."  
  
Sirius was wearing tight leather shorts, shirtless, straps up his chest and around his shoulders. He wore a dog collar, leash attached, which Remus was twirling in his fingers. Remus was wearing black leather, chains in all the right places, with a black tee, slashed across the middle. Aiden had to admit, they did look absolutely brilliant, just.out of place.  
  
"You look like you should be at a gay sex club." He laughed.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Where do you think we're going afterwards?"  
  
Aiden laughed, and the three entered the Great Hall. The students had done a good job on the décor. Just about every fairy tale monster was roaming the crowds, the ceiling flashed with lightning, the pouring rain disappearing about a yard above their heads. Draco the Pirate headed over towards them, grinning. "Aiden! Brilliant costume!" He stared at Sirius and Remus. "Damn. Severus is gonna love this. Stay here." He disappeared, appearing again a second later dragging the Potions Master and Ginny. Aiden stared. Severus was apparently a vampire. He almost smiled, thinking about all the times he had called the man a bat. He started edging away, half listening to Severus' snarky remark about Dog collars and leashes, the sight of Severus in extremely tight leather, shirtless underneath knee- length black leather coat, was way to tempting, especially when he couldn't touch. Before he could disappear into the crowd, Ginny, dressed as an old fashioned saloon girl, grabbed his arm. "Aiden! Fred and George are here as well. Come on, they were hoping to see you."  
  
Relieved that he wouldn't have to stay, he let Ginny pull him towards the other side of the room, Draco following behind.  
  
"Aiden!" A cheery voice called.  
  
"Fred? Or George?" The red headed man was wearing a grass skirt, pink bikini top, red lei around his neck.  
  
"Freda, at your service."  
  
"Aha." Aiden bit his lip rather nervously; it was hard talking to Ron's brothers.  
  
"Ah, Aiden, my man!" An identically dressed red head appeared, dragging Hermione, who was dressed in a long blue gown, tiara on her head.  
  
"We're glad to see you!"  
  
"Yes, to thank you."  
  
"You started this."  
  
"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are a success!"  
  
"All thanks to you!"  
  
Aiden smiled, thanking the gods the twins didn't want to talk about more serious things. The twin he supposed was George turned back to Hermione, and kissing her cheek, swung the princess back to the dance floor as a slow song came on. Aiden frowned slightly. Had he missed something?  
  
Draco leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You need to stop avoiding Sev. He's been trying to talk to you for weeks." He gave him an encouraging smile, before putting his arms around Ginny, and pulling her to the Dance Floor, swaying to the music. Fred patted his back. "Later mate." He said before fading into the crowd. Aiden slowly walked over to the refreshment table, grabbing a glass of punch.  
  
"Mr. Applin." A silky voice spoke behind him.  
  
He turned to see Severus standing there. "You have been avoiding me." The man spoke in a deep, mournful voice.  
  
"I wasn't ready to talk to you." Aiden sighed.  
  
Severus nodded. "Indeed. Well. May I have this dance?"  
  
Aiden gulped, then nodded, allowing Severus to lead him to join the other slowly swaying couples. The taller man put his arms around Aiden's waist; Aiden tentatively put his own around the Potion Masters neck, while holding his body as far away from Severus' as he could without it being to noticeable. Severus looked him straight in the eyes. "Draco told me what you said."  
  
Aiden furrowed his brow. "What?"  
  
"The night you got drunk. You informed Mr. Malfoy that you believed Miss Granger and I to be involved."  
  
"Well, you were, weren't you?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "No. We hadn't been for some time."  
  
Aiden's eyes fell. "I see."  
  
Severus cleared his throat softly. "And, knowing that, do you still believe that it was a mistake?"  
  
Aiden stared at the spiked collar around Severus' neck. "No.I never did. I just.didn't want to hear you reject me."  
  
Severus hooked two of his long thin fingers under Aiden's chin, raising his head up, speaking seriously. "I never would." He whispered, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Oi! Aiden!" a voice rang out. Aiden sighed and looked to his right at his godfather.  
  
"There are plenty of fine looking 7th years here, if you wanted to dance that bad you could have asked one of them!" Sirius said, wrinkling his nose at Aiden's choice of dance partners.  
  
Aiden felt Severus stiffen slightly. "There isn't anyone I would rather be dancing with." He replied haughtily, tightening his arms around Severus' shoulder, and closing the gap between their bodies, laying his head on the Potion Masters' chest. His godfathers' eyes bugged out, and he was about to protest, but Remus pulled him away, smiling warmly and winking at Aiden.  
  
Aiden smiled, swaying slowly with Severus, head resting on his chest. He closed his eyes, sighing happily, thinking about how perfect this was, when alarms starting going off.  
  
Severus jerked his head up. "The wards are failing." 


	27. Chapter 27

Albus' eyes widened. Voldemort was working on the wards.they were falling fast. He looked around at the students, all wide eyed, staring up at him, waiting for instructions. Minerva grabbed his arm. "We have to get the students out of here." Albus nodded. "Mr.Applin!"  
  
Aiden jogged over to the headmaster. "I want you, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George to take the students out the teachers corridor to the Room of Requirement. That will be the safest place for them."  
  
"No! I want to stay here and fight! I'm the only one who can defeat him, I can't run away while everyone else sacrifices themselves!"  
  
The Headmaster grabbed his shoulders. "You are not ready. I told you once the only thing Voldemort could not understand was love, and you are not prepared to perform the required spell. You have to protect the students. Once you reach the room, I want you to floo them to safety."  
  
Aiden took a deep breath. "Yes sir." He turned and rushed over to Draco and the Weasley's. "Gather the students. We are going to the Room of Requirement to floo them to safety." The four of them whirled, gathering the children and ushering them to the teachers exit. Aiden turned to Severus. "I." He stood on his toes, pressing his lips to Severus'. The Potions Master put his hand behind Aiden's head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. After they broke apart, Aiden stared at him for a moment, before whirling on his heel and gathering the rest of the students.  
  
Once his group reached the Room of Requirement, the others had begun Flooing the students to their homes. They started to the first years, and worked upwards. When they had gotten about Halfway through the 7th years, Sean Sinclair stepped forward. "I am not going." He spoke quietly. "I am going to stay here and fight." The rest of the 7th years fell silent; Jamison Peters finally stepping forward. "I will be honored to fight alongside you." He announced, extending his hand. Sean smiled and squeezed it briefly. "And I you." The students glanced at one another, then slowly drew their wands. Jamison and Sean turned to their shocked Professors. "We all stay."  
  
"No!" Hermione cried. "This isn't just like dueling class! Voldemort's army will be using the Unforgivables, not Jinxes!"  
  
Sean looked at her steadily. "I have used the Unforgivables as well. And I will use them now." The other Slytherins nodded in agreement. "Our parents are Death Eaters. If we run, we will most likely be caught and tortured for not fighting. So we will fight, just not on the side expected of us."  
  
Hermione shook her head, looking at the rest of the group. "What about them?" She waved her arm. "They have no experience!"  
  
"We are not leaving." Jamison said stubbornly. "We will all have to fight sometime. If not today, we will tomorrow. If we lose today, we will be just as unprepared when the time comes, because Hogwarts will fall, as well as the Ministry, and it will be chaos. We all have heard what it was like all those years ago."  
  
Aiden shook his head. He knew the young man was right. "All right. But I want you to partner up, ok? Watch each other's back. Work as a team."  
  
Draco turned to him. "Should we go back?"  
  
"Not yet. We need help.I have an idea." Aiden turned to Hermione. "Do you remember where the centaurs are?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, but they won't help us."  
  
Aiden shook his head. "They will. Their home is threatened as well."  
  
"Well, how can I get there?"  
  
"Apparate."  
  
"Aiden. You can't apparate on-"  
  
"The wards are down, remember?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh!" and with a pop, she disappeared.  
  
Aiden turned to Draco. "I'll be right back." He exited with a pop, reappearing in the Headmaster's Office. "Fawkes!" the phoenix was agitatedly flying around the room. "Call the Order, now! Room of Requirement!"  
  
He popped out, and appeared in the Kitchens. He knew House Elves had powerful magic, even if they could only use it to protect their Masters. "Dobby!" He yelled. The house elf appeared instantly, and started jabbering. "DOBBY! SHUTUP! Hogwarts is under attack, I want you all in the Room of Requirement NOW!" Dobby's eyes widened. "Yes Sir!" He squeaked, and disappeared.  
  
Aiden materialized back in the Room of Requirement, Order members already pouring in, more than he had ever seen at any of the meetings. The house elves popped up, the Room expanding for the masses. Hermione appeared, breathless. "They agreed!" She cried. "They are gathering the creatures of the forest!"  
  
Aiden nodded. "Excellent. Now, we wait."  
  
The teachers exited the Great Hall, lining up at the front stones of the castle. Severus clenched his jaw. His Dark Mark was shooting fire up his arm. The alarms were ringing loudly, bells tolling. Then, they stopped for a second, and turned into a shrill whistle. "The wards have fallen." Albus said softly. The teachers drew their wands, bracing themselves for the attack. The Dark Lord appeared, hundreds of Dementors, at least 100 Death Eaters, about 50 trolls, 20 or so giants, scores of vampires, and other creatures, it was overwhelming. They stood about 50 yards away. "So this is your army, Dumbledore? A few teachers, to protect your beloved school, against my ranks? Ah, it is almost funny. I give you one chance. Surrender to me, and give me Harry Potter, and I will kill you quickly."  
  
Albus was radiating power; it was plain to see why he was respected as one of the greatest wizards in the world. "Never Tom." He voice was calm.  
  
"Very well." Voldemort raised his wand, green light jetting at Dumbledore, who disappeared, appearing a few feet away. Then, the Death Eaters attacked.  
  
Severus was throwing out killing curses left and right. He knew he was going to die today. There was no way they could win this time. There had been no time, no warning, they hadn't even alerted the Order. And still, it was only the Death Eaters that were attacking, and even then, only half. Voldemort was holding back, and he knew why. He wanted to beat them with as little effort as possible, to show just how much more powerful than Dumbledore he really was. He saw Sirius and Remus, fighting back to back, their own killing curses flying at anyone who came in range, but still, the Death Eaters gained ground.  
  
Aiden sat thoughtfully. It was time, he decided. He spoke aloud. "I require exits, to the edge of the Dark Forest, Quidditch Pitch, and edge of the lake. Three doors appeared.  
  
"All right. Hermione, can you go to the Forest, lead the centaurs. Fred, George, she'll need backup. Wait for my signal to attack." They nodded, and disappeared through one of the doors.  
  
"House elves, go by the lake, do not let yourselves be seen till I give you the signal, ok?" The elves disappeared, following his orders.  
  
He turned to the rest of the people in the room, his students, and the Order. "You are going to the Quidditch Pitch. Again, wait for my signal."  
  
Draco frowned. "And where will you be?"  
  
"I am going to fly over them, and look for an opening. Then, I am going to have to fight Voldemort."  
  
Draco nodded. "All right." He pulled his friend into a hug. "Good luck."  
  
Aiden smiled. "I always have been lucky before."  
  
Aiden watched as the Order disappeared. He disapperated, appearing again in the Astronomy Tower. He peered out over the front of the school. The teachers were not doing well at all. And he could see Voldemort was only playing with them. He transformed, soaring over the chaos.  
  
They had lost. The Death Eaters had them surrounded. Even Albus had been disarmed. Riddle laughed, twirling the Headmasters wand in his long fingers.  
  
"Now. I believe I shall kill the traitor first. He aimed his wand, jerking Severus forward. Your little black sheep, isn't he, old man?" He laughed. He rolled up Severus' sleeve, and laid a finger on the Dark Mark. In that moment, Severus knew he was dying. It was like a thousand Crucio's, he had never been in so much pain. He screamed, tears falling. But still the Dark Lord made him suffer.  
  
Aiden appeared in the middle of the circle.  
  
Voldemort dropped Severus. "Ah, Potter." He spoke. "Come to see the traitor killed? See how pathetic they are, they have been defeated with not even a quarter of my forces!"  
  
"You will not kill him." He hissed, and pulled Severus to his feet.  
  
"Oh, but I will, and you as well." Aiden waved his wands, the teacher's wands returning to him. He clasped Severus shaking hand in his own, willing him to heal. Slowly, the man steadied.  
  
"How nice, Harry Potter and the Traitor! I will have to arrange a little show for you, Mr. Potter.  
  
"No thanks Tom. I would rather kill you and end it."  
  
"You really think you can defeat my army? You are a bigger fool than I ever though." He waved his arm, and the Dementors glided forward. Aiden glanced toward the Quidditch Pitch, where he knew the Order was waiting. He raised his wand, sending up red sparks. All at once, Patronus were flying towards the Dementors. The Order ran forward, and the real battle began. Voldemort let loose the rest of his army, the giants and trolls lumbering towards the castle, battering it with stones and poles, ripping it slowly apart. Severus was jerked from his hand; he turned to see a Vampire about to latch onto his neck. Voldemort took this chance to attack Aiden, who brought up a shield just in time. He glanced back at Severus; he had thrown off the vampire, and was now dueling a Death Eater. Aiden sent up blue sparks, and centaur's and other creatures charged out of the forest, lead by Hermione and the twins, slowly but surely taking down the Dark Forces. He sent up yellow sparks, and the hundreds of House elves appeared everywhere, using their magic to rebuilt the castle as fast as it was crumbling.  
  
The Dark Lord shrieked. He had been counting on them to be unprepared and disorganized. He slashed his wand angrily, sending a jet of purple light speeding towards Aiden, who brought up his shield, but stumbled back, dropping his wand. Voldemort summoned it, and laughed. "Dear dear Mr. Potter. Seems I have won." He aimed his own wand at Aiden, a transparent silvery black snake twisting around him, restricting his movement. He walked towards him, and laid one finger on Aiden's forehead. "Hid it, have you? No matter." He waved his wand. Aiden felt as if he was splitting in two. He could feel himself changing; the charms were coming undone. Riddle smiled, and laid his hand over the lightning bolt scar. Aiden screamed, he would die, he wanted to, and it was too much. He burned, he counldn't keep going. His parents were screaming in his head, every person Voldemort had ever killed tortured him, yelling. "No no no" He chanted, and jerked his eyes open. He looked out over the battlefield, at those who he was about to let down. He saw Remus, standing over Sirius body, firing killing curses at everyone coming within 10 feet of him, howling. Sean and Jamison, fighting back to back, Draco furiously killing everything he saw, Ginny lying unconscience behind him. Severus, surrounded by Death Eaters. Severus. He couldn't let him down. Never. He couldn't leave him; he would get rid of the mark that tainted the man he loved.  
  
"NO!" He yelled, throwing Voldemort back. Riddle's eyes went wide at the use of Wandless Magic. He ripped out his daggers, hurling them, both ripping into both of the Dark Lords arms. Love.the only thing he didn't understand.the one thing that could defeat him. He saw Severus throw down a vial, which exploded, throwing the Death Eater's into the air. His eyes met Aidens. "I. Love. You." Aiden cried, and blinding white light shot from his hands, enveloping the Dark Lord, and covering the battlefield, spreading past Hogwarts, covering the whole grounds, everyone was temporarily blinded. When the light faded, he stared. Voldemort was gone, as well as his armies. Only his wand, lying on the ground in front of Aiden, was there as testimony of his presence. All those who had been wounded stood shakily, healed. Not a body was to be seen. Everyone was silent, till Severus ripped off his battered coat, staring at his left forearm, and laughed. His laughter rang throughout the grounds, sound of pure happiness. The Dark Mark was gone; not even a scar remained. He ran to Aiden, pulling him into his arms, smashing his lips against those of the Man-Who-Had-Defeated- Voldemort. Cheers echoed, they had finally won. The Dark Lord was gone for good. 


	28. Chapter 28

Aiden sat silently in front of the fireplace, in his usual chair.  
  
Draco looked worriedly at his unusually silent friend. "Aiden? Is something the matter?"  
  
Aiden gave him a weak smile. "Just nervous about tonight."  
  
Draco laughed. "Don't worry. We will all be there, watching you, expecting the Saviour of the Wizarding World to blow us all away with his eloquence, ready with tomatoes if you mess up."  
  
Aiden shook his head. "Thanks Draco." He stood, and headed back to the bathroom. He leaned on the sink, staring at his reflection. He was nervous about tonight, that was true. But not because of the speech. Gathering his reserves of the famous Gryffindor Courage, he drew his wand, whispered a stream of Latin.  
  
---  
  
Severus craned his neck, peering through the crowds. Aiden was no where to be seen. Dumbledore took the stand, it was already time to begin. He hardly listened as Dumbledore presented the new Minister of Magic, or to the speech about the demise of the most feared Dark Lord in existence, honoring all those who had fought. The crowd was shifting in their seat, anxiously waiting for their Saviour to appear.  
  
All heads turned as the back doors creaked open. A thin man, dressed in black silk dress robes, forest green lining, messy black hair falling just below his ears, emerald eyes shining brightly stood in the doorway.  
  
Harry Potter swallowed nervously. He slowly walked to the dais, and looked out over the gaping crowd. "Good evening." He began nervously. "My name is Harold James Potter." Severus looked shocked. What if he didn't want him now that he was back to being a Potter? Harry's hands shook. "You all know that I am the same as Aiden Applin. Someone once told me that I would always be me, inside. I have discovered this to be true. After my imprisonment, I felt the need to hide. It had taken me a lot to do this tonight, so used to hiding. But, I just want to be myself. I am not Aiden Applin. I am the son of James and Lily Potter, and nothing I can do will ever change that. I will always be Harry Potter. My experiences did not change my person; I was changed, yes, but the mistakes of yesterday build character. I am positive that had the events of the last seven odd years taken place, Tom Riddle would still be a threat. Those experiences made me who I am. I have to accept that. I am not who I used to be, and I thought that I had to become a different person to prove that. You have all accepted Aiden Applin, as your son, friend, lover, hero. I hope you can realize that Aiden never really existed, that the person you cared for was still me. I know some of you never liked Harry Potter, but accepted Aiden, and I want you to know I am still that person. Just a different name."  
  
Silence reined. Harry shifted nervously, before the applause rang out. It echoed throughout the auditorium, they accepted him. He grinned, looking over the crowd. Sirius and Remus, looking as proud as parents ever could. The Headmaster, beaming. Draco and Ginny, arms around each other, smiling up at their friend, Draco rolling his eyes. The Weasley's and Hermione, cheering loudly and grinning. So different from the last time he had stood before this very crowd.  
  
His eyes darted to the one person he was the most nervous about not being able to take the change. Severus' brow was furrowed; eye's directed at the ground. Harry shakily stepped aside as Author Weasley, the new Minister, presented him with the Order of Merlin, First Class. In a haze, he went, on autopilot, through all the presentations; the New Chocolate Frog Card of himself, Naming buildings in his honor, Dedications, Gifts of all kinds. Severus couldn't reject him, he couldn't! He was swept away into the crowd as the festivities began, everyone wanting to have a drink with, dance with, and talk to the great Harry Potter. He saw Severus leaving out of the corner of his eye. With a sigh, he let himself be dragged into the crowds.  
  
---  
  
Harry slowly made his way back to the dungeons. He paused by Severus' portrait. He gathered his courage, and knocked. The portrait swung open at his touch. He slowly entered, squinting in the firelight. He saw Severus, curled up on the couch, sleeping. He smiled softly, and turned to leave.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
He winced at the name. He should have known.  
  
"Severus?" He looked warily at the man he loved more than anything, before sitting on the couch, sideways so he was facing the Potions Master.  
  
Severus studied Harry for a long moment. He could see the nervousness in his eyes, the way he sat. He had long ago decided he didn't care if Aiden was Potter. Though seeing him like this, and calling him Harry Potter was.a shock, the young man had said in the speech, it was who he had always been, and Severus knew that. "I hated you, for years you know." He began.  
  
Harry stared at the floor. He had hated Severus as well, there was no use in hiding that. After Azkaban though, that had seemed so trivial. He had thought Severus had felt the same.  
  
Severus leaned forward, reaching out with one hand, brushing a stray piece of messy hair out of Harry's eyes. "But, now, I love you too. Harry." He said softly, before pressing his lips softly to the other mans.  
  
Fin ---  
  
Well! Done, finally. I don't think it to be all that good now that I go back and read it. Its.wanting in something. I don't know. I don't think my characterizations are all that good, and I didn't let Sev and Aiden/Harry get to know each other enough, but hey it IS only my first, maybe I will do better next time around.  
  
Still, tell me what you thought.  
  
Oh yeah I was thinking about doing a sequel.? Or a new fic..HP/SS course. but I don't know. Read it if I do, kay?  
  
It's been great and THANKYOU SO MUCH MY REVIEWERS! LOVE YOU ALL! 


End file.
